


La tâche qui ne leur incombait pas

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ankh-Morpork, Autres Tags à venir, Complots, De l'espoir à la fin, Deuil, Différences culturelles, F/M, Gen, Klatch, Tragédie, Trolls, amitiés féminines, crimes de guerre, culture et coutumes naines, des femmes incroyables, différence de classes, espions & agents secrets, femmes naines barbues, genre plein, l'autre jambe du pantalon du temps dans va-t-en-guerre, le Guet d'Ankh Morpork, maternité, mentions de fausses couches, nains, racisme ordinaire, veuvage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Trois personnes veillent sur Dame Sybil Vimaire, après le Sac d'Ankh-Morpork par l'Empire Klatchien, mais avant la restauration de Havelock Vétérini, Patricien.
Relationships: Angua von Uberwald & Samuel Vimes, Carrot Ironfoundersson/Angua von Uberwald, Cheery Littlebottom & Angua von Uberwald, Sybil Ramkin & Angua von Uberwald, Sybil Ramkin/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. La décision de Rosie Paluche

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the job they didn't have to do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263978) by [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est l'univers alternatif le plus proche du canon que j'ai jamais écrit. Il est directement basé sur le Désorganiseur que Vimaire a dans Va-t-en-guerre, où il prend la décision clé de suivre Angua jusqu'au Klatch, et (au moment même où le Pantalon du Temps bifurque) se précipite dans son bureau et attrape le Désorganiseur de sa contrepartie d'un univers parallèle par accident. À partir de là le canon ne présente qu'un dixième de ce qui aurait pu arriver, si Vimaire n'avait pas décidé de se consacrer à attraper les voleurs, et était resté en arrière. Voici ma version des neuf autres dixièmes.
> 
> Je voudrais remercier Niamh pour ses encouragements, Margz pour être ma bêta, et le regretté, le grand Terry Pratchett pour avoir écrit tant de femmes quand je n'en ai quasiment pas inventé.
> 
> Comment est-ce qu'ils se soulèvent ?
> 
> Note de la traductrice :
> 
> Première traduction dans ce fandom, j'ignore s'il y a même un lectorat français, mais cette fic me tenait trop à cœur pour ne pas la traduire. 
> 
> Je remercie rain_sleet_snow pour tout, de son accord à sa seule existence en passant par son enthousiasme pour cette trad, et Kastel, qui prend le temps de faire la bêta et m'est d'une aide précieuse, comme toujours.
> 
> Et bien sûr : GNU Terry Pratchett

_Il y a une main derrière tout ça. Une main qui veut la guerre. Qui a payé pour tuer Oscar et Neigeuse. Qui voulait la mort du prince. Il faut que je m'en souvienne. Il ne s'agit pas d'une guerre. Mais d'un crime._

_– Va-t-en-guerre, Terry Pratchett_

À la tombée de la nuit, la ville était en feu.

Ce n'était pas une énorme surprise pour Madame Rosie Paluche, qui avait vu beaucoup de choses au cours d'une vie de longueur respectable (et non respectable), et qui comptait bien en voir encore beaucoup plus.

Ankh-Morpork brûlait plutôt fréquemment, quoique moins souvent maintenant que Vétérini était Patricien - ou peut-être vaudrait-il mieux dire _sous l'autorité de Vétérini_ , puisque l'homme était toujours théoriquement quelque part dans le Palace du Patricien, bouclé en congé forcé pendant que le seigneur Rouille menait la guerre. Mais sa seigneurie semblait sur la défensive à présent - et largement perdante, aussi. En plus de ça, Rosie lui avait parlé après qu'il eut pris le contrôle mais avant qu'il prenne la mer, et elle aurait parié ses meilleures chaussures que le seigneur Rouille ne savait pas où se trouvait sa supposée contrepartie civile. Une cité bâtie principalement en bois, fortement peuplée, une population inflammable, quantité d'industries explosives, et l'homme chargé du système d'arrosage porté disparu… vraiment, il n'y avait pas grand besoin de l'artillerie klatchienne.

L'artillerie klatchienne était tout de même là, et c'était ce qui inquiétait Rosie. Les incendies, elle connaissait ça depuis les tendres années de son adolescence, quand elle était venue à Ankh-Morpork pour coudre du linge fin et des soieries et avait appris des couturières qui lui achetaient ses plus belles pièces qu'il y avait des moyens plus rapides et directs pour une jeune femme intelligente de gagner sa croûte. Les incendies étaient normaux, les armées d'invasion moins, et elles présentaient une menace considérablement plus grande pour les environ cinq cents couturières d'âge et de rang variés dont Rosie était responsable, en tant que Maîtresse de Guilde. Pour la moitié d'entre elles, peut-être, elles étaient parties de leur propre chef - venues d'ailleurs, elles étaient rentrées chez elles, souvent en emmenant une ou deux amies morporkiennes - et deux jours plus tôt Rosie avait envoyé vers le nord la plupart de celles qui étaient restées, quand les nouvelles de la débâcle d'Al-Gebra avaient filtré jusqu'à Ankh-Morpork. Elles devaient avoir dépassé Quirm à cette heure, et se dirigeaient vers Genua ; des femmes de moins de vingt-cinq ans à qui Rosie pouvait encore donner des ordres et des collègues de confiance qui pourraient les mener saines et sauves à destination. L'arrangement actuel de la Guilde avec dame Roberta Méserole, désormais âgée et vivant pour sa santé sous le climat chaud de Genua, mais qui restait une femme qui savait quelque chose de la tourmente politique qui frappait d'Ankh-Morpork, les protégerait. La cinquantaine de couturières restées à Ankh-Morpork, comme Rosie, ne pouvait pas envisager de quitter les lieux : des filles du coin, des femmes avec des familles. La plupart ne s'en iraient pas si Rosie le leur demandait. Et Rosie ne les abandonnerait pas sans même la fragile protection de leur Maîtresse de Guilde.

Klatch ne reconnaissait pas une Guilde des Couturières. Ils n'avaient pas de système de Guildes, point. Les guildes d'Ankh-Morpork ne pouvaient qu'espérer que le Prince Cadram serait du genre pragmatique ; il était bien trop tard pour espérer que les forces de Rouille le repousseraient. Le régiment de Vimaire - le Guet, bien que ça ne figure pas sur les affiches de recrutement - essaierait de retenir les Klatchiens, et si quiconque pouvait le faire, c’était eux. De bons Morporkiens, gars, filles, trolls, nains et autres, des combattants vicieux, qui connaissaient cette ville comme leur poche, savaient comme elle pouvait avaler un envahisseur et le digérer, et entendaient prendre part à la digestion…

Mais la cité était en feu et les soldats du Guet allaient mourir, là dehors.

Rosie avait donné l'ordre de barricader les portes de la Guilde des Couturières, quand l'obscurité s'était installée et que les premiers feux avaient démarré. Il y avait des chemins, sous la ville… Elle en connaissait quelques-uns, du temps du vieux Claqueboîte. Elle avait pensé emmener ses filles par là, si la situation empirait. Mais avant que les portes se soient refermées, l'agent Haddock, maintenant caporal Haddock, les avait passées en trombe avec un message de dame Sybil Vimaire.

Si elle n'avait pas été Maîtresse de Guilde, Rosie serait tombée raide sur le parquet poli. Les femmes comme dame Sybil n'étaient même pas vraiment censées _être au courant_ de l'existence de femmes comme Rosie. Mais dame Sybil n'avait jamais prêté grande attention à tout ça. C'était une femme enjouée au grand cœur, dont la gentillesse se mariait au cynisme de Sam Vimaire comme une sauce aigre-douce, et au cours de leurs quelques conversations Rosie l'avait toujours trouvée de bonne compagnie.

Parce qu'elle était, de fait, Maîtresse de Guilde, et que le temps n'était pas aux évanouissements, Rosie se campa sur ses pieds et resta debout. Sans voix, elle fixait tour à tour l'élégante carte de visite (bleu pastel, avec des bordures dorées et imprimée à l'encre noire permanente de qualité) et Haddock.

« Elle est au courant que nous ne sommes pas vraiment des infirmières, » dit Rosie à Haddock. L'indication _Présentement chez elle_ était imprimée en haut de la carte. Dame Sybil ne l'avait pas rayée.

« Au risque de prendre une taloche, m'dame, qui connaît le corps humain mieux qu'une couturière ? dit Haddock. Mieux que pas mal des personnes payées pour garder les malades. » Rosie jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la carte, qui invitait Mme Rosemarie Paluche (Maîtresse de Guilde) à participer à la création de l'Hôpital des Urgences Dame Sybil Vimaire, au Numéro Un, Avenue Scoune. La maison de dame Sybil était comme une forteresse, bien sûr ; Sam Vimaire y vivait, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de dragons. Les infirmières étaient des femmes respectables dans toute société, avec des raisons légitimes d'avoir accès à du poison et à des objets tranchants, et elles étaient essentielles à toute armée. Et à l'Hôpital des Urgences Dame Sybil Vimaire, elles seraient au milieu d'autres personnes. La sécurité n'était pas forcément une question de nombre, mais l'isolation était certainement un danger. Dame Sybil était le genre d'aristocrate à l'ancienne mode qui n'abandonnerait jamais les gens sous sa protection, et Vimaire n'aurait jamais laissé sa femme bien-aimée sans aucune protection, même alors qu'il se battait pour leur cité.

Rosie éleva la voix. « Quelle offre attentionnée, dit-elle. Nous acceptons, bien sûr. Mesdames, s'il vous plaît, rassemblez vos affaires et soyez ici dans dix minutes, nous allons effectuer une visite de courtoisie. Prenez des vêtements pratiques, il va y avoir beaucoup de travail pour nous, et je suis attristée de dire que ça pourrait ne pas être lié à nos compétences professionnelles. » À l'exception de sœur Myrte, qui avait un très bon contact avec les gens, à plus d'un titre. « Sandra, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît descendre à la cave avec Cristal et aller chercher le Docteur Gazon et son équipement, nous en aurons besoin. »

Elle avait quasiment dû enfermer Moussu au sous-sol, mais elle l'avait déjà aidé à traverser une révolution. Elle n'allait pas le perdre cette fois-ci. Quant à Cristal, elle était l'une des trois seuls trolls qui exerçaient comme dames et messieurs à l'affection négociable inscrits dans les livres de la Guilde (Rosie feuilleta mentalement les pages du catalogue de son esprit : les neuf autres étaient des membres associés, plus convenablement affiliés à la Guilde des Videurs, Brutes et Sbires et elle s'était personnellement assurée, la veille, d'avoir rempli ses responsabilités envers eux, au même moment où elle avait envoyé Émeraude et Pyrite escorter un petit groupe qui se rendait dans le nord à la rencontre de Maîtresse Ciredutemps à Lancre.) Non seulement Cristal pouvait porter le matériel de Moussu, mais elle pouvait également le porter lui si nécessaire.

« Une tasse de thé, agent Haddock ? demanda-t-elle distraitement. Oh, je vous demande pardon. Caporal.

— J'aime mieux agent, dit Haddock. Et je ne dirais pas non à une goutte de quelque chose de plus fort, m'dame.

— Un garçon sensé, » dit Rosie, approbatrice. Elle versa un quart de pouce d'un liquide doré au fond d'une délicate tasse agatéenne décorative. Elle appréciait un bon cognac, mais en période de stress il n'y avait rien de tel que le frottis, même s'il fallait acheter une flasque spéciale. Elle tendit la tasse à Haddock. « Comment est-ce, là dehors, Haddock ? On peut voir l'armée depuis le toit. » Déployée aux abords de la ville, la marine en attente dans l'estuaire. Rosie ne pouvait que supposer qu'ils attaqueraient d'un moment à l'autre.

« Sire Samuel et le capitaine Carotte n'ont pas encore abandonné, Mme Paluche. Ils se rendront si les Klatchiens proposent un accord, si non ils se battront. La première priorité est de garder la cité en vie.

— Des hommes bons. » Rosie se versa sa propre tasse de frottis. « Le Prince Cadram négocierait, je pense. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais c'était censé avoir le même effet. Haddock, clairement l'un des gars les plus intelligents de Vimaire, ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il savait aussi bien que Rosie que personne n'avait eu la preuve que le réputé modéré et raisonnable Prince Cadram menait l'invasion.

Rosie soupira et sirota le frottis tandis que les premières couturières commençaient à revenir dans le hall, leurs affaires déjà empaquetées. « Donc, Vimaire vous a détaché pour veiller sur dame Sybil ?

— Pour être ses yeux et ses oreilles, ce genre de choses, m'dame, » confirma Haddock. Rosie évalua rapidement le bonhomme. Il avait un accent neutre, il aurait pu être de n'importe où, de Sombrepuits aux Ombres, selon s'il le forçait ou le gommait un peu, avec un visage peu mémorable. Qu'on lui retire son uniforme et il disparaîtrait. 

Cristal et Sandra escortèrent Moussu dans le hall, non sans force discussion. Ce bon vieux Moussu. Il était capable de vous tenir la jambe pendant une éternité, surtout si on essayait de l'aider, et la journée n'était pas complète sans un cas de vérole peu commune ou une dispute vraiment satisfaisante avant le petit-déjeuner. Rosie avait reçu un exemplaire de son dernier _Maladies de l'Homme (Édition Génitale)_ gratuitement - la version de luxe avec les planches en couleur - et elle pourrait peut-être le pardonner un jour d'avoir tant dépensé pour la version complètement illustrée.

«͏͏ De quoi s'agit-il, bon sang ? » demanda Moussu. Probable que ni Cristal ni Sandra ne lui avaient expliqué ce qui se passait : Rosie elle-même ne se sentait pas franchement à la hauteur.

« Dame Sybil fonde un hôpital, » dit Rosie. Elle termina son frottis, qu'elle sentit vrombir en descendant dans sa gorge, et relut une dernière fois les mots sur la carte avant de la glisser dans son large décolleté et d'enfiler un manteau de voyage simple mais pratique qui couvrait plus qu'il ne révélait. « Nous sommes tous invités. »

Et maintenant Haddock les avait amenés au Numéro Un, Avenue Scoune, et du haut de l'allée, Rosie se retourna vers l'Ankh visqueux - on racontait que la marine klatchienne avait beaucoup de mal à le remonter, ce qui était le seul point positif dans cette situation autrement désastreuse - et vit que la cité brûlait déjà furieusement. Il faisait complètement nuit maintenant, et même si les troupes klatchiennes ne se déplaçaient pas l'artillerie était au travail et projetait des boules de feu dans la ville et sur ses défenses. Ils devaient espérer affaiblir les morporkiens avant de frapper, ou les pousser à se rendre.

« Ça ne sent pas bon pour nos gars et nos filles, » dit-elle à Haddock. Elle eut quelque peine à faire passer les mots au-delà du nœud dans sa gorge. L'excellent personnel de dame Sybil, d'abord réduit à un squelette par la guerre, puis rapidement accru par l'invasion (il y avait beaucoup de jeunes gens qui seraient bien mieux ici en livrée qu'au-dehors dans un uniforme de soldat), avait déjà absorbé et accueilli la plupart des filles de Rosie. Il y avait des mots gentils pour les quelques filles en pleurs et une tasse de thé réconfortante pour les femmes ébranlées, et Rosie avait eu une seconde gorgée de frottis pour elle-même. Accompagnés de Dottie, Sadie et Haddock, ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à traverser les rues paniquées, mais les pleurs, les volets barrés, et la faible odeur de fumée les avaient poursuivis dans toute la cité. Les portes de la route et du fleuve avaient été frappées par des projectiles en flammes de la taille de charrettes au moment où ils avaient traversé l'Ankh, et même Haddock avait presque commencé à courir à ce bruit. Rosie avait vu l'hésitation dans sa démarche.

Si elle écoutait attentivement, elle n'entendait ni craquements ni cris. Elle savait qu'il y en avait.

« Non, en effet, » dit Haddock, blafard mais courtois. Elle l'avait vertement prié de ne pas se montrer si mielleux, environ une demi-heure plus tôt, quelque part près de la place Sator, où les populations trolles et naines locales avaient décidé qu'ils étaient peut-être bien des trolls et des nains, mais des trolls et des nains _morporkiens_ , et avaient installé une barricade et un canyon de la mort que les Klatchiens ne démantèleraient pas si vite. Toujours aussi conciliant, Haddock avait simplement laissé tomber le titre.

« Vimaire ne le prendrait pas mal si vous restiez avec sa famille, » dit brusquement Rosie.

Haddock sourit. « Bien sûr que si. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit de faire. »

Rosie soupira, et lui fit passer la flasque. « Gardez-la. Elle est encore presque pleine. Je pense qu'un gars brillant comme vous pourra trouver bien des usages à ce truc. Mais attention… Ça brûle facilement. Explose, même, si vous portez une allumette à un verre plein.

— Un verre grand comment ?

— Un verre à liqueur. »

Haddock la salua avec la flasque. « Mme Paluche, vous êtes une vraie dame.

— Agent Haddock, retirez ça ou disparaissez de ma vue. »

Haddock se fendit d'un large sourire et se faufila dans les jardins éclairés d'une lumière vaguement crépusculaire, probablement pour trouver une sortie par laquelle on ne le verrait pas passer. Rosie resta sur les marches du perron, et regarda les feux s'étendre.

Au bout d'un moment, Sandra sortit et vint lui passer un bras autour de la taille. Elle portait toujours la robe verte dans laquelle elle avait quitté la Guilde, mais quelqu'un lui avait fourni un bonnet blanc et un tablier, et elle avait décousu les manches étroites pour les retrousser au-dessus des coudes.

« Est-ce qu'il n'est pas un peu tard pour un changement de carrière, Sandra ? » dit Rosie en passant un bras sur les épaules de son amie.

Sandra se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de Rosie. « Dame Sybil a des kilomètres de matériel pour faire des bandages, mais aucune idée de comment en faire des bandages, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de bandages pour dragons. Je ne fais que réutiliser mes compétences.

— Certainement, Mme Azimute.

— C'est matrone Azimute pour toi. » Sandra soupira. « Rentre et arrête de regarder tout ça, Rosie. Tu vas seulement te rendre malade.

— Ça ne te rend pas malade, toi ?

— Si, mais je ne le regarde pas. Et je ne suis pas non plus obsédée par la ville comme étant ma création.

— Je ne suis pas Vétérini, Sandra.

— Mais il n'aurait pas réussi sans toi.

— Et tout ça pour rien, » dit Rosie. Ses yeux picotaient.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait dit son dernier mot, dit fermement Sandra. Même maintenant. On est à Ankh-Morpork. Les Klatchiens peuvent toujours y mordre un grand coup, mais nous sommes toxiques, et nous les empoisonnerons.

— Très encourageant. » Rosie se pinça l'arête du nez. « D'ici à ce qu'ils meurent d'intoxication alimentaire, nous aurons tous été digérés. Juste par curiosité, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si les Klatchiens entrent par les fenêtres ? Parce que tout ce que nous avons pour nous défendre, c'est le Guet et les Assassins. Les Assassins se sont terrés dans l'école pour protéger les enfants et ne sortiront pas pour moins d'un million de piastres de prime sur le Prince Cadram. Le Guet est… enfin. »

Cela semblait être un manque de tact, de dire que le Guet mourrait probablement jusqu'au dernier homme, dans la maison de son commandeur. Sam Vimaire n'avait pas la moindre once de tact en lui, mais Rosie se sentit quand même tenue de garder la bouche au moins à moitié fermée. Elle se rappelait encore le jeune Vimaire maigrichon aux yeux brillants, sur la barricade de la rue du Dixième Œuf. Ils n'étaient guère plus que des enfants alors, bien qu'ils fassent déjà le travail d'hommes et de femmes adultes…

Au moins les tyrans d'autrefois avaient été morporkiens. Ils étaient de la ville. La ville leur donnait du pouvoir. Et elle pouvait le reprendre, aussi. Rosie n'avait pas été là quand Vétérini avait tué Claqueboîte, mais elle avait entendu les histoires. Un Klatchien ? Les dieux seuls savaient ce que la ville ferait. Et la personne qui avait tenté de tuer le Prince Kufurah était toujours dans la nature. Rosie gardait les oreilles grandes ouvertes, elle savait une chose ou deux, et elle savait qu'au moins un agent du Guet avait poursuivi le tueur en Klatch. Ce qui impliquait, soit un tueur très audacieux, soit une tentative de simplifier la succession et de masquer le meurtre en démarrant la guerre. Ou, supposait Rosie, les deux à la fois.

Rosie fut soudain envahie par la rage. Sa ville. _Sa_ ville. Les Morporkiens pouvaient bien se vendre à leur guise, mais ils étaient des armes, non pas des jouets, et si Cadram ne prenait pas garde, il se tirerait dans le pied et se verrait présenter une facture pour ce privilège par le carreau de l'arbalète.

« Tu serres les poings, » dit Sandra, toujours un peu trop calme et raisonnable

« Merci, Sandra, je n'avais pas remarqué. » Rosie se força à déplier les doigts. « Je suppose que je ferais mieux d'aller présenter mes hommages à dame Sybil.

— Elle est montée dans le grenier pour fabriquer un panneau. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un tablier et un bonnet ?

— Le grenier ? » dit Rosie, avant d'ajouter, « Absolument pas, Sandra. Lâche-moi la grappe.

— Je pourrais t'en faire un très joli, en soie.

— Avec quoi ? Une culotte ? Non merci. » Rosie prit une grande inspiration et changea légèrement de position. « Va t'occuper de Myrte, veux-tu. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un la prenne pour une vraie infirmière. Et ne laisse personne habiller Cristal comme une aide-soignante ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour la Danse des Soixante-Dix Voiles [1] ! »

Dame Sybil était effectivement dans le grenier, jupes retroussées, en train de peindre un panneau sur de vieilles planches. Il y avait des blasons Ramkin dessus ; à en juger par l'habileté avec laquelle dame Sybil avait effacé le texte qui avait bien pu se trouver là avant, avec un solvant à séchage rapide, elle aurait probablement pu en remplacer un par les nouvelles armoiries de Vimaire. Mais tout le monde savait que sire Samuel les détestait passionnément, il n'y avait pas le temps, et - peut-être plus important - Sam Vimaire représentait en ce moment la seule opposition efficace contre les Klatchiens. Arborer ses armes ne serait pas malin. Dame Sybil était maligne, et très adroite dans sa calligraphie.

_Hôpital des Urgences Dame Sybil Vimaire_. Rosie regarda les mots apparaître dans la même écriture nette qu'elle avait vue sur le drap pendu aux portes. Elle pensa suggérer à dame Sybil d'enlever le Vimaire, mais décida vite de n'en rien faire. Les Vimaire étaient un couple étrange, mais notoirement bien assorti, et la mâchoire serrée de dame Sybil était celle d'une femme à bout de nerfs.

Rosie toussa. Dame Sybil ne se leva pas. 

« Merci infiniment d'être venue, Mme Paluche, » dit dame Sybil, un peu indistinctement, parce qu'elle avait la langue entre les dents dans un effort de concentration. « J'étais terriblement inquiète pour vous et vos dames quand j'ai appris que vous étiez toujours dans la cité.

— Très aimable à vous de penser à nous, madame, » dit Rosie en s'asseyant auprès d'elle. La perruque de dame Sybil était de traviole.

« Sybil. Je vous en prie.

— Alors c'est Rosie. Puis-je aider ?

— Pas vraiment, mais j'apprécie la compagnie. » Dame Sybil était en train de retoucher les lettres du mot _Hôpital_.

Rosie joignit les mains sur ses genoux. « Avez-vous des nouvelles de sire Samuel ?

— Pas depuis ce matin. Il sera à la maison quand il le pourra. »

Rosie ravala l'évidence. « Votre maison semble bien remplie.

— Je les protégerai. »

Un choix de mots intéressant, pensa Rosie, et elle se rappela qu'une masse de gens en colère était autrefois venue dans l'avenue Scoune pour tuer les dragons. Vimaire les avait dispersés, mais dame Sybil s'était d'abord tenue entre la foule et ses animaux. « Quel est votre plan ?

— Les Klatchiens ne sont pas déraisonnables. C'est certain. J'abriterai les civils. Je ne causerai pas d'ennuis. Et je garderai en vie autant de monde que possible. » Dame Sybil se redressa et inspecta son œuvre, puis se pencha en avant pour égaliser quelques-unes des majuscules. « On m'a déjà offert des garanties. La maison est bien fortifiée, ce qui décourage les pillards, et, eh bien, quand l'officier en charge viendra pour bénéficier de mon hospitalité - ce que je suppose qu'il fera parce que la comtesse d'Éorle est partie ce matin et que dame Sélachii a emmené ses filles à la campagne la semaine dernière - je lui offrirai une tasse de thé. » Elle ramassa une palette de couleurs et commença à rafraîchir les écussons. « On m'a dit que les Klatchiens ont piètre opinion de la médecine d'Ankh-Morpork. Je suis sûre qu'on peut lui arranger un spectacle qu'il n'aura pas envie de revoir.

— C'est drôle, j'ai remarqué comme un manque de cris, d'éclaboussures de sang, et de membres manquants en montant ici, » dit Rosie. Elle avait remarqué beaucoup de personnes sales et effrayées conduites dans des pièces où elles pourraient avoir une bonne tasse de thé avec du pain et du beurre, des chariots de bandages, une ambiance de précipitation maîtrisée, des bidons d'eau chaude dans toutes les directions et une forte odeur de désinfectant venue de certaines ailes, mais c'était encore autre chose. « Est-ce que le Guet a un Igor ?

— Non, mais j'en connais un ou deux. Et la duchesse de Sto Hélit - l'avez-vous rencontrée ? Une jeune femme adorable, pleine de bon sens, une allure frappante - est venue avec quelques amies. Des sorcières. Et puis bien sûr il y a le docteur Gazon, que vous avec gentiment amené avec vous.

— Une entreprise onéreuse, » commenta Rosie, fascinée.

Dame Sybil se releva. « Le déshonneur ne coûte rien. »

Pour vous, peut-être, pensa automatiquement Rosie, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de sensible quand dame Sybil ajouta : « Les Igors demandent un salaire très raisonnable, les sorcières veulent être payées en linge usé propre et avec ce que nous pouvons donner des réserves - qui sera redistribué parmi ceux-là mêmes que je veux aider - et le docteur Gazon semble le genre d'homme qui aimerait être le chirurgien en chef d'un hôpital municipal gratuit, ou du moins bon marché. »

Le panneau luisait. Peu importait ce qu'elle avait dit, les mains de dame Sybil étaient restées parfaitement stables. Rosie referma la bouche.

« Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ? dit-elle enfin. Vous pourriez être partie dans votre maison de campagne depuis des jours. »

Dame Sybil se remit sur pied et s'épousseta les genoux. Elle traversa le grenier jusqu'à l'œil-de-bœuf, et retira sa perruque pour se gratter la tête, où les cheveux coupés court étaient encore, dans l'ensemble, de la même nuance de châtain que la perruque. Rosie la suivit des yeux, puis se leva et la suivit à la fenêtre.

C'était une vue imprenable sur la ville. Les incendies, pour autant que Rosie puisse en juger, s'étaient étendus.

« Ça me rappelle le dragon, dit Rosie au bout de quelques minutes.

— Je ne suis pas partie, alors, » dit distraitement dame Sybil.

Elle n'était pas partie, se souvint Rosie. Elle s'était saisie d'une épée et avait chargé les gardes venus l'emmener pour être dévorée par un dragon. Du moins c'était ce qu'on racontait, et que Rosie avait autrefois eu du mal à croire, mais trouvait maintenant complètement plausible.

« Je ne peux pas quitter Ankh-Morpork. Ce serait comme quitter Sam. Hors de question. »

Rosie regarda par la fenêtre. La place de Pseudopolis était en feu, apparemment sans aucune tentative de contrôle par des officiers golems ou trolls, ce qui voulait dire que chaque agent du Guet en était à se battre pour lui-même. Ou pour elle-même, ou ellui-même [2], comme c'était de plus en plus souvent le cas. Rosie retourna à dame Sybil, et son cœur se fendit pour elle.

Quelque chose attira l'attention de Rosie, et elle regarda à nouveau, plus soigneusement. La main libre de Sybil, à moitié dissimulée par la perruque, reposait maintenant sur son ventre. Elle était une femme d'une stature décrite au mieux comme magnifique, et il n'y avait rien à voir ici, mais quelque chose dans la façon dont elle se tenait…

Le cœur de Rosie tressaillit. « Sybil, » dit-elle involontairement, et dame Sybil se tourna aussitôt vers elle et, très clairement, sut qu'elle avait vu.

« Depuis combien de temps ? dit Rosie.

— Deux mois, je pense, dit dame Sybil. Peut-être trois. Mon visiteur mensuel aurait dû se montrer la semaine dernière. Et je me sens - Mais… »

Rosie attendit.

« Nous avons eu beaucoup de déceptions, dit dame Sybil, avec un calme mesuré. Je ne l'ai même pas encore dit à Sam. Après la troisième fois… »

Rosie se mordit la lèvre. « Voulez-vous ce bébé ? En sachant ce qui se passe au-dehors ? Si Sam ne revient pas ?

— Plus que tout, dit dame Sybil, en s'agrippant au rebord de la fenêtre. Je trouverai comment le protéger. Mais ça pourrait ne pas importer, Rosie - je saigne.

— Ça ne veut pas toujours dire, commença Rosie avant de s'interrompre. Mettez-vous au lit. Je vais vous envoyer Moussu. Et si le bébé tient bon, j'aiderai, et je ne le dirai à personne. »

Rosie faillit loucher pour regarder sa propre bouche, la traîtresse. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de promettre ça ?

Dame Sybil la dévisageait avec surprise. « Vous êtes sérieuse ?

— Eh bien, » dit Rosie avec un geste vague vers le plancher pour désigner l'hôpital impromptu sous leurs pieds. « Vous avez fait tout ça.

— Merci, » dit dame Sybil, qui la fixait toujours, et puis on toqua à la porte, purement pour la forme, et une autre femme s'introduisit dans le grenier : grande, jolie dans le genre sévère, avec des cheveux blanc et noir disciplinés en un chignon serré et une robe bleu marine austère de gouvernante. « Suzanne ! Je vous présente Mme Paluche. Rosie, voici Suzanne, la duchesse de Sto Hélit. »

Rosie fit une courbette, soudain confuse. La duchesse s'inclina, comme une sorcière, depuis la taille. 

« Vous avez des nouvelles, » dit dame Sybil et Rosie pouvait voir une peur terrible sur son visage, l'entendre dans sa voix enjouée et tremblante.

« Ce n'est pas sire Samuel, dit Suzanne. Mais le capitaine Carotte n'est plus. »

Rosie eut un mouvement de recul, comme frappée de plein fouet, et en un sens c'est ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Dame Sybil prit appui contre le mur. Le capitaine Carotte était venu à la ville dans sa jeunesse, mais il n'y avait pas un Morporkien qui ne le connaisse ni ne l'aime. Il était objectivement étrange. Mais l'objectivité n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour, comme le prouvait dame Sybil en cet instant.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit, dit dame Sybil sans flancher. Ce pauvre jeune homme. Il était si brave. Sam le tenait en très haute estime.

— Vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir un peu, dit Rosie. Quel terrible choc. Votre grâce, voulez-vous bien accompagner dame Sybil jusqu'à sa chambre ? »

Quant à elle, elle partit plutôt chercher deux de ses filles les plus fortes, et les harcela pour qu'elles descendent le panneau du grenier sans abîmer la peinture et le suspendent au portail, bien éclairé par des lanternes. En dehors d'elles, l'avenue Scoune était sinistrement calme. À l'intérieur, la peur régnait. Mais une peur affairée, au moins, avec des mains prestes et des esprits vifs au travail.

Quand elle rentra, Sandra vint lui dire que Moussu voulait de l'aide, et puis elle alla trouver Moussu, et puis une des filles de cuisine qui était hystérique, et puis elle supervisa un petit groupe de fossoyeurs dans la création d'une tombe pour un petit garçon brûlé qui ne s'en était pas sorti, et ensuite elle retroussa ses manches et alla chercher une tournée de thé et de bols de soupe chaude. Sandra vint lui dire d'aller dormir, mais il y avait encore à faire, il y avait toujours plus à faire, et quand Rosie s'étendit sur un sofa pour cinq minutes elle eut des cauchemars qui la remirent sur pied. La nuit disparut et l'aube vint, et comme le matin frappait et qu'elle avalait du café et un fruit Rosie se souvint que dame Sybil n'avait rien eu à manger. Elle fit préparer un plateau par le cuisinier et le monta jusqu'à la chambre de dame Sybil, devant laquelle elle trouva Suzanne Sto Hélit figée comme une statue sur le palier, une étrange lueur bleue dans ses yeux bruns perdus dans le vague. Rosie s'accrocha à la rampe pour s'empêcher de reculer, et attendit que la jeune femme cille et revienne à elle-même. Quand ce fut fait, elle ramena son attention sur Rosie.

« Sire Samuel n'est plus, » dit-elle, sinistre.

Rosie vacilla et s'accrocha de plus belle à la rampe. Elle était bien trop polie pour qu'elle y gagne des échardes. Ankh-Morpork sans Sam Vimaire. Ankh-Morpork sans Carotte Fondeurenfersson, sans Vétérini, sans les dieux seuls savaient combien de braves gens, et bien d'autres qui n'étaient peut-être pas braves mais méritaient tout de même mieux… Ankh-Morpork sans Sam Vimaire.

Nous avons survécu à Claqueboîte et Remontoir et les dieux savent quoi d'autre. _Nous_. Les mots dits par les vivants parce que les morts n'ont pas de voix…

Rosie déglutit péniblement. « Vous la connaissez mieux que moi. Est-ce qu'on lui dit ?

— Non. C'est une femme pragmatique. Elle voudra une preuve. » La duchesse remonta ses manches. « Mais elle pourrait avoir besoin de compagnie. »

Alors Rosie entra dans la chambre et aida dame Sybil à corriger les épreuves de _Maladies du Dragon_ , deuxième édition.

Et plus tard, quand un jeune nain au teint de craie s'en vint par les caves avec un badge qui appartenait à Sam Vimaire et une matraque en bois de rose estampillée _Gardien de pet du roy_ , Rosie s'assit et regarda dame Sybil s'asseoir dans le lit et tourner et retourner le badge comme si elle pouvait encore y sentir le contact de son mari, en plus de son sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Les femmes trolls ne font pas dans l'effeuillage. Cristal et Émeraude avaient entendu parler de la Danse des Sept Voiles et avaient chorégraphié une alternative impliquant de très nombreux pans de tissu diaphane et d'ingénieuses attaches. Pyrite avait deux pieds gauches, mais elle avait une façon habile de présenter l'addition qui avait déjà remboursé les frais du plancher renforcé.
> 
> [2] Le Guet d'Ankh-Morpork se veut inclusif, la traductrice aussi.


	2. La transformation du caporal Angua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfiou, désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, j'ai un peu galéré. Merci à rain_sleet_snow pour avoir répondu à mes questions, et à Kastel pour son aide précieuse. (Sans rire, j'y arriverais pas sans lui)

Sept mois après être montée au trot sur un bateau, Angua von Überwald descendait d'un autre. La cité dans laquelle elle s'avançait était théoriquement la même, mais semblait à peu près aussi différente que l'avaient été ces deux bateaux, et la différence entre un yacht diplomatique, même bondé, et un cargo transportant des passagers qui avaient dépensé les économies d'une vie pour leurs petits carrés de pont était énorme. Dans les deux cas Angua avait dû se faire passer pour le fidèle compagnon de quelqu'un. Mais au moins personne à bord du yacht n'allait essayer de la manger.

Les passagers du cargo étaient… affamés. Angua avait entendu les marins en plaisanter, avec le mépris des gens dont le repas était garanti. Ils venaient de zones pacifiées de l'Empire Klatchien, avec la malnutrition et le peu de biens personnels que cela supposait, et n'avaient plus rien en dehors de l'espoir de faire fortune à Ankh-Morpork. Ils étaient le genre de personnes qui s'étaient noyées quand leur terre promise de Leshp avait coulé, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de bateaux sur lesquels retourner.[1] Angua compatissait. Elle se rappelait avoir passé les portes de la ville avec le même espoir d'une nouvelle vie. Elle aussi avait mangé beaucoup de choses étranges alors.

Mais ça aurait été embarrassant et dérangeant pour toutes les personnes concernées si elle s'était transformée et avait guéri à mi-boucherie. Angua vint pousser du museau la main de la matriarche adolescente qui se reposait sur elle pour sa protection et son réconfort, maintenant que ses parents étaient morts, et essaya de ne pas se sentir coupable à l'idée qu'elle allait l'abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à être Lila, le chien errant qui avait surgi de nulle part et mis en fuite les hommes qui essayaient d'arracher leur nourriture, leurs biens et la petite sœur à Nour et ses frères et sœurs. Angua était une personne, et elle avait du pain sur la planche. Faire en sorte que Nour et les petits arrivent sains et saufs à Ankh-Morpork était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire… Mais elle les accompagnerait assez longtemps pour leur trouver un hébergement sûr. Ensuite, elle avait une tâche à accomplir.

Au premier abord Ankh-Morpork avait toujours la même odeur, le fumet de l'Ankh putride et des tanneries et des petites entreprises d'Henri Roi, mais quelque chose semblait différent. Au nez aiguisé d'Angua et à ses sens de flic, c'était différent. Il y avait de la peur et une sombre colère dans l'air tandis qu'ils quittaient les docks pour s'avancer dans la cité, et il y avait trop peu de trolls et de nains dans les rues. Aucun, en fait. Il n'y avait pas d'agents du Guet en vue, uniquement des soldats en uniforme klatchien, et les stores des magasins étaient à demi baissés, comme si on était jour de match et que la rencontre risquait de bientôt envahir la rue. Beaucoup de fenêtres étaient barrées, et beaucoup d'immeubles avaient été récemment brûlés et reconstruits : Angua pouvait sentir le charbon et voir les réparations mal ajustées aux anciennes structures, ou les endroits où les édifices brûlés étaient restés en l'état, comme des dents noircies. Des tapis volaient au-dessus de Ankh-Morpork, ce qui n'était pas une nouveauté si ce n'était qu'il y en avait deux fois plus qu'avant, et les guildes arboraient des drapeaux flottants au-dessus de leurs sièges. L'un était une sorte de combinaison des drapeaux d'Ankh-Morpork et de Klatch, et l'autre… l'autre était le drapeau personnel de la famille Rouille.

Bordel de _merde._

La fourrure se dressa sur la nuque d'Angua, et elle conduisit le petit groupe au seul endroit sûr auquel elle pouvait penser : Mme Cake. Les enfants se pressaient autour d'elle, mais ils la suivirent. Ils avaient appris à lui faire confiance.

Mme Cake, une femme douée d'une grande discrétion en plus que de précognition, ouvrit la porte, baissa les yeux vers Angua, et ravala visiblement un juron, avant de reporter le regard sur Nour et ses frères et sœurs. « Merci d'avoir ramené le chien de ma fille, dit Mme Cake. C'est si gentil à vous ! On a cherché Éclair partout ! Entrez et venez prendre une tasse de thé. »

_Éclair._ Angua leva les yeux au ciel.

« Hum, » dit Nour, en un morporkien légèrement haché qui s'améliorerait quand elle serait moins nerveuse. (Angua avait remarqué les regards sur le chemin. Senti l'hostilité. Au moins, ce n'était pas pire ici que dans les quartiers plus salubres de la cité.) « Notre chien… est le chien de votre fille ? Elle nous a menés tout droit jusqu'ici.

— Comme elle est intelligente ! Où l'avez-vous trouvée ? » Mme Cake fit entrer les quatre enfants et les pressa le long du vestibule, en s'arrêtant à l'occasion pour cajoler Angua, qui le tolérait en silence. Les enfants ne connaissaient pas Mme Cake et leur morporkien n'était pas encore très bon ; ils ne se rendraient probablement pas compte qu'elle surjouait, encore davantage que le pire des fous. « Elle a disparu depuis des mois ! Ma pauvre Ludmilla en a eu le cœur brisé. Et puis elle est partie s'installer à Pseudopolis et tout ça, mais je suis sûre que nous pourrons bientôt les réunir.

— Trouvée ? » dit Nour avec hésitation, l'air perdue. « Au Klatch. Elle nous a trouvés. Il y avait de méchants hommes…

— Oh la la, » dit automatiquement Mme Cake en les faisant entrer dans la cuisine. « Vous devez avoir été terrifiés ! Ludmilla serait si fière d'Éclair. »

Faysal, qui avait neuf ans et était trop vieux pour les trucs de fille, comme pleurer, renifla tristement. Angua se redressa pour lui lécher la joue et le faire rire, puis se reprit. C'était… le genre de chose qu'un chien ferait. Très bien quand vous deviez passer pour un chien, au risque d'être tué par le soldat klatchien le plus proche, mais moins quand vous aviez besoin d'être humain. Et quand Angua aurait trouvé Carotte et repris ses marques elle aurait besoin de ça. C'était très bien d'être le loup, mais Angua avait désespérément soupiré après sa forme humaine depuis des mois. C'était un étrange sentiment : elle avait toujours tenu de son père, sous cet aspect. Le baron se sentait toujours attiré vers la forme du loup, et il en était de même pour Angua. Comme sa mère, elle avait choisi d'être humaine, mais elles abordaient ce choix de manières très différentes ; c'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait parce que son esprit l'avait décidé. Mais maintenant elle rêvait de mains, de pieds, d'un esprit humain, de l'humain _Carotte,_ ses bras chauds et cette forte odeur de bon savon et la première personne fixe dans sa vie depuis… depuis…

Depuis Elsa, à dire vrai, et Elsa était quelqu'un qu'Angua avait toujours dû protéger. Protéger Carotte aurait été complètement inutile.

Mme Cake fit asseoir les enfants à table et leur donna du thé fort et des biscuits, sans cesser de parler d'Éclair, et de Ludmilla, et du temps, et de combien il était difficile de trouver un endroit où loger à Ankh-Morpork, et puisqu'ils avaient ramené Éclair, elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait leur trouver une chambre, gratuite pour la première semaine au moins, pour les aider à reprendre pied - 

Angua posa la tête sur le genou de Faysal. Les filles s'étaient regroupées, Nour avec le bébé (connue uniquement comme Bibi, mais Angua était à peu près sûre que c'était un surnom) sur les genoux et Maryam collée à elle, mais Faysal, têtu, restait seul. Stupide gamin. Mais un stupide gamin qui savait exactement comme la gratter derrière les oreilles.

Mme Cake jacassa tout le temps qu'il fallut pour mener les enfants jusqu'à deux chambres et une baignoire, et chargea Nour de s'occuper de la bouilloire en disant qu'elle devait juste écrire une lettre à Ludmilla. Puis elle fit entrer Angua dans son propre appartement, et referma soigneusement la porte.

« Je vais garder le dos tourné, très chère, dit-elle. La robe de secours de Ludmilla est toujours sur le lit dans sa chambre. »

Angua trotta jusqu'à la chambre de Ludmilla avec gratitude, et se changea en humaine si rapidement qu'elle vacilla sur ses pieds. Elle s'étira, frôla le plafond du bout des doigts, et se pencha en avant jusqu'au sol, s'étirant le dos. Puis elle se saisit de la robe et l'enfila rapidement, profitant de l'occasion pour contracter et relâcher les muscles endoloris de ses bras et pour fléchir les pieds. Les pieds, pas les pattes. _Pieds._

Angua les regarda une bonne fois. Des pieds très crasseux, aussi. Elle avait besoin d'un bain, au moins autant que les enfants. Possiblement plus, vu comme Nour s'était démenée pour les garder propres. Elle avait besoin de nourriture, aussi ; elle avait eu conscience de la morsure de la faim pendant des semaines, s'était surprise à rêver de croquer un bout d'une seule de ces brutes minables en uniforme ou d'un seul homme qui lorgnait les enfants avec trop d'insistance. Il lui avait été difficile de se contenir, mais elle l'avait fait . Elle pouvait en voir le coût, en perte de muscles et de graisse.

Angua retourna au salon. 

« Bon sang de bois, où étiez-vous passée ? demanda Evadne Cake. J'étais sûre que vous étiez morte comme tous les autres ! Et vous avez l'air d'être passée sous un chariot de poudrette[2] ! »

L'échine d'Angua se glaça, du coccyx jusqu'au crâne. « Tous les autres quoi ? » souffla-t-elle, et elle entendit sa propre voix se fêler.

Mme Cake soupira et tira une chaise. « Asseyez-vous, » dit-elle avec un geste impatient de la main, et elle écarta vivement un rideau de dentelle pour découvrir un petit réchaud. Elle y mit une petite bouilloire à chauffer, et sortit deux tasses et une robuste théière. « Vous avez manqué beaucoup de choses. »

Angua s'assit lentement, sans cesser de fixer Mme Cake. « Qui est mort ? » dit-elle, et elle le répéta, « Qui est mort ?

— Eh bien, eux tous ou presque, ma chérie, » dit tristement Mme Cake. « Y compris votre jeune homme. »

Le froid se répandit depuis la colonne d'Angua jusque dans ses doigts, ses orteils et son cœur, et avec lui une terrible lassitude s'empara de son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, elle ne pouvait même pas rester droite sur sa chaise. Avec une sorte de lenteur douloureuse elle se replia en avant sur la table, sa joue crasseuse contre le napperon, les yeux vagues tournés vers la tapisserie florale du mur d'en face. Le tissu sous son visage se détrempait rapidement, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait être en train de pleurer. 

« Oh allons, très chère, allons, » caqueta Mme Cake, bien plus impuissante et bien moins stricte qu'Angua ne l'avait jamais entendue. « Allons. »

Le premier vrai sanglot se fraya un chemin hors de la poitrine d'Angua comme dans un déchirement de soie. 

Quand Angua eut fini de pleurer sa tasse de thé avait refroidi ; Mme Cake lui en fit une deuxième et lui fit passer un mouchoir gigantesque, en la regardant anxieusement depuis l'autre côté de la table. La tête d'Angua lui semblait plus lourde qu'un boulet de canon et ses sinus lui faisaient mal. Elle s'essuya minutieusement la figure, et essaya de respirer.

« Une tasse de thé vous fera du bien, très chère, » dit Mme Cake, misérable, en faisant une boule de son propre mouchoir pour le fourrer soigneusement dans sa manche. « Oh, très chère. Oh, je suis désolée. J'avais éteint ma précognition cette fois. Une tasse de thé et un bain et je vais voir si Ludmilla a laissé des vêtements qui vous iront, quoique je ne pense pas qu'il serait sage pour vous de sortir habillée en femme en ce moment…

— Alors Ludmilla est vraiment partie pour Pseudopolis. » Angua se moucha.

« Cela semblait plus sûr. Vous aurez remarqué que les choses ont changé. »

Angua se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et ferma les yeux un instant. Puis elle acquiesça. « J'ai remarqué. Et M. Vimaire, alors ? Il est mort, ou en prison ?

— Mort, très chère, j'en ai bien peur, » soupira Mme Cake.

Angua souffla un bon coup et se moucha. Un boulet de chagrin s'installa quelque part derrière ses douzièmes côtes ; elle avait l'impression que si elle changeait ses doigts en griffes elle pourrait l'arracher de là et le prendre entre ses mains. Elle acquiesça à nouveau. « J'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'agents dans les rues. Que des soldats. M. Vimaire deviendrait dingue. Alors soit ils l'ont tué, soit ils l'ont enfermé, et il n'y a pas de cellule qui le retiendrait. Pas avec le Guet et dame Sybil de l'autre côté. »

Angua était venue à la ville après le dragon. Mais Carotte (le boulet de chagrin remonta brusquement dans sa poitrine et vint percuter son cœur) lui avait raconté l'histoire. Dame Sybil enchaînée à un rocher, M. Vimaire à la rescousse. C'était difficile à imaginer, jusqu'à ce que vous les ayez vus ensemble, et alors il était difficile d'imaginer quelque chose d'autre.

Mme Cake opina sombrement. « Ils ont exhibé son pauvre cadavre pour prouver qu'il était mo - »

Angua déchira accidentellement le mouchoir en deux. « Quoi ? »

« Pas - sur une pique, » dit Mme Cake, en observant prudemment Angua. Angua se souvint que Ludmilla s'était transformée à quatorze ans : Mme Cake avait élevé une louve-garou adolescente, donc il était probable que rien de ce que pouvait faire Angua ne la choquerait beaucoup. « Décemment. Dans une bière. Vêtements propres. Mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça. C'était cruel. Pauvre dame Sybil. Elle l'a habillé avec son bon uniforme et a demandé aux mages de les tenir au froid, lui et le capitaine Carotte, et elle les a veillés toute cette première nuit - c'est une vraie dame, je l'ai toujours dit - »

Mme Cake, à la quasi-certitude d'Angua, n'avait jamais rien dit du tout sur dame Sybil.

Elle laissa courir, et remit de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Bien évidemment qu'ils auraient exhibé Carotte aussi, s'ils avaient exhibé le commandant Vimaire. Carotte était un meneur, quelle que soit la voie qu'il empruntait, et Angua n'était pas stupide. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs qui disaient qu'il était le roi destiné d'Ankh-Morpork. Elle avait pensé qu'elles étaient probablement vraies.

« Carotte aussi, dit-elle. Ils y sont toujours ? »

Mme Cake secoua la tête. « Non, les Klatchiens les ont enterrés après quelque temps. »

Angua cilla. « Ici ? Dans la cité ?

— Eh bien, je ne sais pas, ma fille, mais oui, je suppose - » 

Le boulet de chagrin, contrairement à toutes les lois de la physique et toutes les propriétés généralement applicables à la pierre, se contracta. « Carotte voulait être enterré chez lui ! C'était un nain ! Un nain retourne à la roche où il a été élevé ! Il voulait que je le ramène à la maison. Au Trigonocéphale. J'ai _promis._

— J'ai entendu dire que les ornements de jardin n'en étaient pas ravis, dit Mme Cake, qui avait éteint son tact aussi bien que sa précognition. Mais on ne peut pas nier qu'on en voit beaucoup moins qu'avant -

— Qui l'a fait ? » dit impatiemment Angua en l'interrompant brutalement. « Que s'est-il passé ?

— Une chose est sûre, je n'en sais rien, » dit Mme Cake, avant d'ajouter avec hésitation : « J'ai entendu… J'ai entendu dire que c'était dans la rue Apic. Les Klatchiens ont mis le feu à la ville, vous voyez. Ha, ils n'ont pas vraiment réussi par ici. Mais j'ai entendu que le capitaine Carotte essayait d'ouvrir les écluses du fleuve pour inonder la ville, et le vieux Face-de-marbre, on dit qu'il était en train de se battre dans les rues autour de Coquebec, mais je ne sais pas s'il faut croire -

— Ça me semble juste, » dit Angua. Sa voix semblait lointaine à ses oreilles. Maintenant le boulet de chagrin s'était enfoncé profondément dans son estomac. « M. Vimaire a grandi dans la rue Coquebec.

— Eh bien. Il aurait pu penser à sa dame et vivre. Et le capitaine Carotte, aussi, on aurait pu croire qu'il y aurait pensé.

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, dit froidement Angua. Demandez à dame Sybil. Elle comprend.

— Ne dites pas de bêtises, Angua. Qu'est-ce que je ferais à parler à quelqu'un comme ça. Et de toute façon, comment savez-vous -

— Je le sais, c'est tout. » Angua pressa fortement le mouchoir contre son visage endolori. « Je le sais, » répéta-t-elle d'une voix étouffée, avant d'abaisser le mouchoir et d'en plier soigneusement les deux moitiés. « C'était les Klatchiens ?

— Nul doute, avec toutes ces blessures de flèche. »

Angua inspira, expira. « D'accord, dit-elle calmement. D'accord. Je vais les _trouver_ et - »

Elle se leva. Ses genoux humains la trahirent. Elle se rassit, très lentement.

« Vous allez prendre un bain et faire une sieste, voilà ce que vous allez faire, dit Mme Cake, avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur. Dans quel état vous êtes, caporal. »

_Caporal,_ pensa une part d'Angua, alors qu'une différente part d'elle se hérissait au seul concept du mot en b. _Caporal Angua._

_Tu as une tâche à accomplir, qui ne s'appelle pas vengeance. Ce n'est pas ce pour quoi est fait un flic. Ce n'est pas ce que_ **_fait_ ** _un flic._

« Veillez sur les enfants, dit-elle dans le napperon posé sur la table. Ils m'ont gardée humaine.

— Oh la la, » soupira Mme Cake, peut-être pour la quinzième fois, tandis qu'Angua glissait de la chaise jusque sur le sol pour s'y endormir. Elle se frotta le menton et soupira à nouveau. « Et sur le tapis propre, en plus. »

Quelques heures plus tard - une fois propre, sèche, et avec un repas dans l'estomac, les enfants rassurés par sa présence et réconfortés par une vieille iconographie d'Angua sous sa forme de louve avec Ludmilla Cake à l'arrière-plan - la nuit tomba. Et Angua se rendit au Musée du Pain de Nain.

Mme Cake l'avait prévenue qu'il y avait un couvre-feu. Apparemment les Klatchiens avaient essayé de mettre fin à un match de football quelques semaines plus tôt, le considérant être une couverture pour des activités perturbatrices et des éléments séditieux, et il y avait eu des émeutes. Vétérini n'aurait pas été si bête, mais le nouveau Patricien - pas le Patricien, avait dit Mme Cake ; un gouverneur, un fils de la famille Rouille - était assez stupide pour l'avoir ordonné. Angua réservait son jugement quant à savoir s'il avait effectivement donné l'ordre, même si, s'étant trouvée assez souvent pour toute une vie dans la même pièce qu'un Rouille, elle était sûre qu'il était parfaitement à l'aise avec cette décision. Les Klatchiens avaient un porte-parole morporkien. Les mots leur appartenaient. Et dans ce cas les mots parlaient d'un couvre-feu à vingt heures à Morpork, sauf pour certains travailleurs triés sur le volet qui avait des laissez-passer pour travailler à l'aube. Naturellement, cette mesure ne s'appliquait pas du côté Ankh de la rivière - ou, peut-être, ne s'appliquait pas aux bonnes personnes dans les bonnes rues. Angua pouvait sentir la corruption quand elle se trouvait juste sous son nez. Et elle pouvait pratiquement voir le commandant Vimaire mâchonner son cigare avec rage.

À contrecœur, Angua se changea en loup, et sortit dans Ankh-Morpork. Elle marqua un arrêt au bout de la rue de Mme Cake, se carra, les pattes sur le pavé, et renifla l'air jusqu'à avoir une solide carte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Les Ombres n'avaient pas beaucoup brûlé, probablement parce que les hommes avec les allumettes n'étaient pas allés très loin avant de se faire agresser pour leurs bottes, leurs uniformes et leurs armes, mais elles avaient été moins rebâties encore que le reste de la ville, et l'odeur du charbon était plus fortement discernable sous la puanteur habituelle que nulle part ailleurs. La partie louve d'Angua était déjà en train de s'habituer à la fumée.

Les habitants non-humains d'Ankh-Morpork avaient dit que le couvre-feu s'appliquait surtout aux vivants, et que quelqu'un passant pour un chien pourrait ne pas être remarqué. Mme Cake avait dit que la plupart des gens pensaient qu'Angua était morte, quand ils pensaient seulement à elle. Angua pensait qu'un homme comme Ahmed 71-heures, qui en avait su assez à son sujet pour l'enchaîner avec de l'argent, n'avait probablement pas présumé qu'elle était morte. Et il avait été élève à la Guilde des Assassins ; Cadram ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de meilleures options pour un second à Ankh-Morpork, le genre de second qui pouvait avoir commis le meurtre de Lapente Neigeuse. Angua partageait le scepticisme du commandant Vimaire quant à cette affaire - elle savait déjà qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de la classer sans résolution et de passer à autre chose, même si la piste semblait être complètement refroidie - mais on ne pouvait nier qu'Ahmed 71-heures était impitoyable, compétent, et une source de terreur pour ses compatriotes. Combinez cela avec sa connaissance d'Ankh-Morpork… Si un malheureux garde rapportait avoir vu un chien-loup blanc des montagnes du Bélier errer dans les rues, il ne serait pas long à additionner deux et deux et à lancer la chasse. Angua n'appréciait pas d'être chassée.

Au moins avait-elle toujours l'air crasseuse, maigre et féroce, comme un chien des rues. Avec un peu de chance il y avait peu de gardes qui savaient à quoi ressemblait un chien-loup du Bélier, ou qui auraient des soupçons à la vue d'un chien errant si grand et si fort. Et elle pouvait compter sur le fait que la plupart des lampes dans les rues étaient éteintes, aux endroits où il y en avait : elles étaient généralement entretenues par les commerçants du coin, qui ne voyaient aucun intérêt à les garder allumées quand il n'y avait personne à attirer dans leurs magasins. Angua se glissa d'ombre en ombre, passa rapidement devant le Palais du Gouverneur - vivement éclairé, d'où s'échappaient rires et musique, tandis que des hommes et des femmes descendaient de calèches dorées ; Vétérini avait limité les divertissements officiels au minimum, mais il semblait que Gravid Rouille aimait faire la fête - et disparut en direction des rues plus sombres et tranquilles qui avaient les faveurs de la communauté naine.

Le Musée du Pain de Nain n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis les jours du golem. Il était légèrement mieux entretenu maintenant, grâce à une communauté coupable, et les vitrines étaient un peu plus innovantes qu'elles ne l'avaient été quand Carotte l'avait amenée ici pour l'un de ses plus étranges rencards. Mais à la seconde où Angua s'approcha de la devanture, elle put le sentir : de l'encaustique pour armure, d'une marque naine obscure du Trigonocéphale, du bon savon ordinaire, et un autre élément indéfinissable qu'elle associait au sérieux et au fait d'être un honorable idiot plus têtu qu'une bourrique. Par-dessus ces faibles effluves flottaient l'odeur de bougies de qualité, celle du pain de nain fraîchement cuit, celle d'une autre encaustique, morporkien cette fois, et des nombreux nains et quelques humains qui étaient entrés et sortis, mais cette matrice d'odeurs de Carotte prit le contrôle du cœur d'Angua et la poussa presque pattes les premières à travers la vitre. Elle lutta avec sa partie humaine et tenta de ne pas gémir trop bruyamment, puis se traîna jusqu'après le coin de la rue dans une allée où elle savait que se trouvait une porte de service qui fermait mal.

Il était plutôt difficile d'entrer dans le Musée du Pain de Nain depuis l'arrière, même avec des doigts humains. La sécurité semblait avoir été légèrement renforcée, quoique pas assez pour que la porte résiste à un coup de pied surhumain ; Angua entra en boitillant par la porte maintenant dégondée, nue et avec force jurons, et tira profit d'une nappe qui ne serait plus propre quand elle l'ôterait. Elle avait probablement besoin de se laver une fois ou deux de plus - si possible dans une douche - pour se débarrasser de la crasse incrustée.

Il y avait une lampe de mineur allumée dans une autre pièce, une de celles qu'on utilisait pour les grandes profondeurs, qui pouvaient être laissées des jours durant si nécessaire. Carotte en avait montré une à Angua un jour, et elle reconnaissait l'étrange stabilité de la lumière, et l'odeur caractéristique de son combustible. Cela venait d'une annexe, et il était probable que personne doté d'une vision humaine standard ne l'aurait remarquée, surtout si la porte, inhabituellement bien conçue, n'avait pas été très légèrement entrouverte. Angua tendit l'oreille, et s'assura qu'il n'y avait rien de vivant et de conscient dans le musée même ; puis elle ouvrit la porte et se rendit compte qu'elle menait à une cage d'escalier. Très étroite.

Angua noua la nappe en un sarong robuste et alla chercher la baguette de combat de fonction derrière la caisse. Elle n'était presque jamais utilisée, lui avait expliqué Carotte, uniquement pour la montre ; la seule fois où un duo de voleurs sans licence était venu braquer les lieux, les Voleurs les avaient pourchassés avant que l'employé du musée, un adolescent mort d'ennui, ait eu le temps de faire plus que brandir la baguette en criant AUJOURD'HUI EST UN BON JOUR POUR QUE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE MEURE. Mais il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle était assez solide pour faire l'affaire. Angua la tapota contre sa jambe à titre d'expérience, et s'aperçut que la croûte était dure comme du béton.

Elle poussa la porte du bout du doigt. La lumière était plus vive en bas.

Angua se saisit fermement de la baguette de combat et commença à descendre.

Il n'y avait qu'une volée de marches, mais elle était raide. Angua avança avec précautions, en bordure des marches, là où elles risquaient le moins de craquer. Le Musée du Pain de Nain n'avait pas de cave : l'endroit avait sûrement été creusé récemment.

Tout en bas se trouvait une autre porte verrouillée, mais Angua flaira un nain de l'autre côté. Elle se laissa aller contre le mur un moment, et écouta et huma l'air. 

Une seule hache ; une petite. Un nain jeune, vaguement familier, mais avec Carotte Angua avait rencontré la moitié de la communauté naine. Incertain, et triste, et effrayé. Ce que Angua pouvait comprendre. Inattentif, aussi. Elle était sûre que le nain ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

Angua démolit le verrou de la porte et pénétra dans le tombeau de Carotte - une simple pièce avec un cercueil et deux chaises branlantes. Le nain assis sur l'une d'elles glapit et bondit sur ses pieds en brandissant sa hache.

« Arrêtez de crier, je suis là pour - _agent Fortdubras ?_

— Caporal Angua ? » couina le pauvre agent en trébuchant sur ses propres pieds, la chaise sur laquelle elle avait été assise, et la hache traditionnelle.

« C'est mon nom. N'en abusez pas. » Les yeux d'Angua étaient attirés par le cercueil au centre la pièce.

C'était plus une table, à vrai dire. Quoi que ce soit, c'était de bonne facture ; et le casque de Carotte, ses grèves et son épée avaient été disposés dessus. Angua supposait que les Klatchiens avaient pris le reste. La lampe de sûreté dont elle avait discerné la lumière était pendue au plafond. Les murs étaient couverts d'écritures, essentiellement en runes naines. Angua se rappelait le roi golem et espérait être arrivée à temps.

Elle posa la main sur la table. Du bon bois, pas d'échardes.

« On pensait que vous étiez morte, » dit timidement l'agent Fortdubras.

« Non, » dit Angua à voix basse, les doigts sur le pommeau de l'épée de Carotte. Avec un gros effort elle pouvait se rappeler ses mains. « J'ai suivi une piste au Klatch. Personne n'est venu après moi. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez été envahis.

— Oh, dit doucement l'agent Fortdubras. Oh. »

L'épée ne semblait pas à sa place dans sa main. Angua tira la seconde chaise bancale et posa plutôt la main sur le casque de Carotte. « Au rapport, agent, » dit-elle, et l'agent Fortdubras lui dit tout ce qu'elle savait. 

Le commandant Vimaire n'avait pas tant eu pour but de se battre pour la cité que de la garder en un seul morceau. Rouille était si sûr de lui qu'il avait laissé Ankh-Morpork presque sans défense, à l'exception du Guet, qui avait été - brièvement - le Premier d'Infanterie de Sire Samuel. Mais personne ne les appelait comme ça, assura nerveusement l'agent Fortdubras, tout le monde disait juste le Guet. Ils étaient là pour maintenir la paix. Ou du moins pour protéger le plus grand nombre de personnes possible. Mais qui que les Klatchiens aient envoyés, ils n'avaient pas reçu le mémo sur le traitement raisonnable de la population civile, et le commandant Vimaire, étant le commandant Vimaire, y avait été préparé. Le Guet avait combattu les incendies et les Klatchiens et arrêté des régiments entiers (avant de les entraîner dans une joyeuse danse et de les jeter à la rivière quand les Klatchiens, pour une étrange raison, probablement liée à leur supériorité en nombre, refusèrent de se rendre sans résistance). L'agent Fortdubras s'attarda durant plusieurs minutes, avec indignation, sur les feux et les tueries, et spécula que c'était une forme particulière de revanche contre l'intrépide Ankh-Morpork qui avait osé les défier.

Angua pouvait pratiquement voir le regard clément de Carotte et entendre le renâclement explosif du commandant Vimaire.

« Non, dit-elle. Ce n'est rien de spécial. Le prince Cadram veut faire entrer son empire dans le Siècle de la Roussette. Toutes les régions qui aimaient bien leur situation se voient… pacifiées. Et c'est comme ça que se déroule la pacification.

— Oh. 

— Et nous n'avons pas osé les défier, ajouta Angua. Nous nous sommes pris le bec pour un caillou qui a replongé dans la mer d'où il venait, et nous avons perdu.

— Oh, répéta l'agent Fortdubras, incertaine.

— Parlez-moi du Guet, » dit Angua.

Le Guet ne s'en était pas bien sorti. Officiellement démantelé avant que les Klatchiens ne mettent le pied sur le sol ankh-morporkien, privé de ses commandants par les combats, la moitié de ses postes brûlés - y compris celui de la place de Pseudopolis, qu'Angua avait vu, une carcasse croulante sommairement bouclée et regrettée - ils avaient essayé de se rassembler, et été dispersés avec ménagement. Cette dispersion sans violence contenait implicitement la promesse d'une dispersion très violente. Il n'y avait donc personne pour stopper les émeutes ordinaires. Dans tous les cas, la loi klatchienne prévalait maintenant, appliquée par les hommes du prince Cadram, menés par quelqu'un du nom d'Ahmed 71-heures, le tout au nom du gouverneur Gravid Rouille. On disait que M. Boggis de la Guilde des Voleurs avait passé une demi-heure en tête à tête avec Ahmed 71-heures et était sorti pâle et balbutiant ; maintenant les voleurs sans licence étaient remis à la Prâline plutôt qu'à la Guilde.

Le changement passait particulièrement mal auprès des hommes d'affaires qui ne voulaient pas obéir à un couvre-feu, des commères ordinaires d'Ankh-Morpork qui n'avaient jamais connu de poursuite en diffamation ou de loi de lèse-majesté de leurs vies et n'avaient aucune intention de s'y mettre, et des commerçants qui devaient maintenant répondre à des standards stricts en matière de nourriture. Ça s'était encore plus mal passé avec les nains, les trolls et les morts-vivants d'Ankh-Morpork, qui ne comptaient pas pour grand-chose du point de vue klatchien. La plupart des trolls avaient quitté la ville, en partie parce qu'ils étaient classifiés comme sous-humains, et en partie à cause d'une brève guerre des gangs survenue quand des intérêts commerciaux émergents s'étaient heurtés de plein fouet à ceux de Chrysoprase et de la Carbona. Beaucoup de trolls coupables étaient morts, oui, mais beaucoup d'innocents aussi, ainsi que leurs voisins humains. Autrefois Détritus serait probablement intervenu, et il aurait probablement été tué pour sa peine, mais il était mort sur la place Sator pendant le sac de la ville et sa veuve Rubis était partie dans le Nord. Sans les voies souterraines et les moyens dont les nains disposaient, les trolls étaient encore plus vulnérables, et les Klatchiens qui contrôlaient la ville s'étaient autorisés à adopter le dédain montré par le gouverneur Rouille et les hommes comme lui.

Angua se saisit du casque de Carotte et fixa son reflet maussade. Le responsable des lieux, qui qu'il soit, le maintenait en bon état. L'agent Fortdubras jeta un coup d'œil nerveux dans sa direction, et poursuivit.

Les nains étaient passés dans la clandestinité : ils étaient les seuls à maintenir la loi du Guet, du moins en sous-sol, grâce à un poste secret sous ce qui avait été le poste de la rue de la Mélassière avant qu'un dragon ne le fasse flamber. Les Klatchiens n'aimaient pas beaucoup ça, surtout parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver le poste. Ils croyaient en une loi qui s'appliquerait jusqu'au bas de l'échelle, même si (à en juger par les attitudes crânes dans certaines de rues les plus chics) elle ne parvenait pas jusqu'au sommet. Il y avait eu plusieurs incidents majeurs, certains qui avaient prouvé que les Klatchiens ne savaient pas se battre en sous-sol, et d'autres qui avaient prouvé qu'ils apprenaient vite. Une bataille légale était en cours pour déterminer si les paiements de mariage nains devaient être classifiés comme dots illégales, ce qui était probablement le désaccord le moins dangereux physiquement - et certainement moins coûteux que les taxes alourdies qui pesaient sur les nains, supposément sur la recommandation du gouverneur Rouille, qui avait dit que ces petits salopiauds avaient toujours du fric en rab - mais aussi celui qui causait le plus grand ressentiment.

Ça, et le traitement de la dépouille de Carotte Fondeurenfersson.

« Ils ont dit qu'il n'était pas un nain ! » couina l'agent Fortdubras, au bord des larmes.

« Beaucoup de monde disait cela quand il était vivant, » fit remarquer Angua. Ses yeux semblaient s'être définitivement taris.

« Oui, mais maintenant tout le monde sait qu'ils avaient tort ! »

Oh vraiment, pensa Angua.

« Où est Vétérini ?

— Personne ne le sait, dit l'agent Fortdubras. Il a disparu. Il est peut-être mort ? » ajouta-t-elle, peu convaincue.

« Hum, dit Angua. Et pour le commandement du Guet ? Nous avons perdu - » elle déglutit péniblement, et força sur sa voix - « Carotte, et le commandant Vimaire, et Détritus. Où est Hilare ?

— Hum, elle est morte, elle aussi, » dit l'agent Fortdubras.

Angua ferma les yeux.

« Elle, hum. Elle a fait exploser beaucoup de monde. De leur côté, pas du nôtre. Ça l'a emportée aussi. »

Il y eut une longue pause.

« C'était une énorme explosion. Et pas un accident, non plus. La Guilde des Alchimistes lui a rendu son statut de membre. Hum, à titre posthume. »

Angua avait vu Hilare effectuer le « double saut périlleux avant jusque derrière le plus gros meuble » des alchimistes suffisamment souvent pour pouvoir imaginer la scène. « Je parie, dit-elle, d'une voix plus petite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, je parie… que c'était très impressionnant. » Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Maintenant parlez-moi de Carotte. Je sais comment il est mort. » Angua repoussa l'image mentale de Carotte, encerclé, criblé de flèches, tombé en se battant, jamais tout à fait désespéré, se reposant sur cette unique chance sur un million… « Dites-moi ce qui est arrivé après.

— Hum.

— Agent. » Un peu de son aura de gradée revint dans la voix d'Angua, et elle s'y accrocha. « Ce n'est pas une question difficile. Nous sommes assises dans un sanctuaire, par tous les dieux. _Comment en est-ce arrivé là ?_

— Hum, dit l'agent Fortdubras. Je pense que vous feriez mieux de parler à l'agent Haddock… Et au grag Timidesson.

— Haddock ? » Angua leva finalement les yeux du casque. « Et qui diable est Timidesson ?

— Il est en quelque sorte, dit désespérément l'agent Fortdubras, il est plus ou moins… Enfin… »

Le grag Timidesson était un nain qui apparaissait dénué de prétention ou d'ostentation. Il portait une armure si légère, et si peu d'armes, que c'en était presque surprenant - surtout maintenant que chaque nain qu'Angua avait croisé marchait vivement avec toute une armurerie bien visible. Il ne portait même pas de hache, mais il se déplaçait de la même façon que le Patricien, le poids de l'autorité sur ses épaules. Comme l'agent Haddock, il avait un visage peu mémorable ; contrairement à l'agent Haddock, et de manière très délibérée, il n'était pas une personne qu'on oublie. Et les agents s'en remettaient à lui. Et contrairement à toutes les autres personnes qu'Angua avait croisées en ville jusque-là, il n'émettait pas d'odeur de peur. Même l'agent Haddock - vêtu comme un civil quelconque - en diffusait, très légèrement.

Elle se leva, et salua le grag en parler nain maladroit et rouillé, en essayant de ne pas fixer ostensiblement Haddock par-dessus son épaule, dans un genre de réflexe d'agent du Guet qui ne s'appliquait pas à ses compétences linguistiques. C'était difficile, sans Carotte pour pouvoir s'entraîner. 

Il la salua avec respect. « Toutes mes condoléances. »

La gorge d'Angua lui faisait mal, et le boulet de chagrin palpitait régulièrement contre ses côtes. Elle commençait à croire qu'il s'agissait de son cœur. Elle salua de la tête, maladroitement.

« Nous croyions que vous étiez morte. Si nous avions su que vous étiez en ville, cela aurait été fait avec plus de tact. »

Angua avala sa salive avec peine, et repoussa les souvenirs des longues nuits dans le désert à suivre Ahmed et Khufurah, à espérer désespérément que Carotte avait alerté le commandant Vimaire et qu'ils étaient sur ses talons, de la terrible réalisation que tout ça n'avait servi à rien et qu'ils avaient perdu la guerre, du long et pénible voyage pour rentrer à Ankh-Morpork, de la blessure fraîche où Carotte aurait dû être. Quand elle se sentit de retour dans le jour présent, elle se rendit compte qu'un silence long et gênant régnait encore.

« Merci, » dit-elle tardivement. « Mais je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit aurait pu rendre cela plus supportable. » Ses yeux dérivèrent à nouveau vers le casque de Carotte. « J'aimerais n'être jamais partie.

— Le commandant Vimaire a dit qui si quelqu'un pouvait résoudre l'affaire c'était vous, » offrit sombrement l'agent Haddock. 

Elle pouvait l'entendre le dire, elle aussi. « Merci. Mais je ne l'ai pas résolue. »

Angua voulait dire que ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, mais ça en avait, bien sûr. La tentative d'assassinat du prince Khufurah du Klatch était aussi mêlée à toute cette triste histoire que l'apparition (et la disparition) de Leshp, et seule l'une de ces choses avait été un phénomène naturel. Pour qu'Ankh-Morpork puisse un jour être à nouveau libre de faire ses propres erreurs, il fallait que quelqu'un mette la main sur la personne qui avait tenté de tuer le prince Khufurah et l'expose au grand jour.

« Dites plutôt que vous ne l'avez pas encore résolue, » suggéra le grag Timidesson. Il fit signe de la tête à l'agent Haddock, qui transportait un sac lourd et cliquetant. Angua était trop abattue pour réagir autrement qu'en espérant que ce n'était pas de l'argent. « Bien que les forces d'invasion nous aient pris le corps du capitaine Fondeurenfersson avant que nous ayons pu faire plus que pratiquer les premiers rites, nous avons pu lui faire sa toilette… Et inspecter ses poches et son logement. Nous pensons que ces affaires vous appartiennent. »

Angua le dévisagea, puis prit le sac des mains de Haddock.

Par-dessus la pile hétéroclite de pièces d'armure, de vêtements et d'armes, Angua trouva une petite poche en tissu. À l'intérieur se trouvait sa plaque sur son collier, et deux iconographies froissées. L'une de Carotte, plongé dans ses pensées, avec une de ces miniatures de monument d'Ankh-Morpork dans la paume couturée qu'il avait un jour placée entre elle et un carreau d'arbalète à tête d'argent. Une seconde - en bien meilleure condition - était une vue maladroite et mal composée d'Angua, assise au soleil sur le parapet du Pont d'Airain avec ce sourire figé que prend le sujet quand la personne avec l'iconographe met une éternité à ce que ça rende bien. Carotte avait été si déterminé à ce que ça rende bien. C'était une très mauvaise iconographie.

« Les iconographies étaient glissées dans son casque, dit doucement le grag Timidesson. La plaque, nous l'avons trouvée dans sa poche. »

Et vous vous êtes donné du mal pour enlever le sang du cuir, n'est-ce pas, pensa Angua. Les taches étaient maintenant à peine visibles, mais elle savait qu'elles étaient là. Elle pouvait les sentir.

Elle passa tout de même le collier à son cou, et souleva le sac de vêtements avec un grognement. « Excusez-moi pendant que je me change, » dit-elle, et elle se rendit dans la pièce voisine sans attendre de réponse.

S'habiller lui fit du bien. Elle l'avait remarqué quand elle s'était rhabillée pour la première fois chez Mme Cake - la façon dont les vêtements changeaient la façon dont vous bougiez, vous rappelait comment être humain. Porter ses propres vêtements, qui portaient toujours son odeur même après plusieurs mois, était infiniment mieux. Il était évident qu'après son départ imprévu Carotte avait pris son armure à la maison et l'avait nettoyée lui-même : elle avait l'odeur de son encaustique, et avait été entretenue avec la même marque par quelqu'un d'autre, probablement l'agent Fortdubras. Le poids familier du plastron sur ses épaules, la pression familière du casque sur sa tête. (Elle glissa les deux iconographies dans le rebord intérieur.) Il n'y avait ni peigne ni brosse dans le sac, mais de quoi attacher ses cheveux. Angua en fit une tresse. Les mouvements répétitifs étaient une seconde nature, et plus encore : ils lui permettaient de réfléchir clairement.

La plaque appuyait contre son cou, juste de la façon dont elle se souvenait, et l'affaire - l'affaire, pensa Angua, enfin capable de mettre son chagrin de côté pour un moment - n'était pas encore résolue. Pire encore, la loi régnait peut-être dans les rues d'Ankh-Morpork, mais pas la justice.

Elle revint dans le tombeau de Carotte. « Cet endroit devrait être privé, » dit-elle au grag et aux agents qui l'attendaient respectueusement. « Laissez Carotte reposer en paix, par tous les dieux. Il est mort pour nous. Laissez-le dormir. »

L'agent Fortdubras tressaillit, mais ne protesta pas.

« Nous ne pouvons pas interdire l'entrée à tous, dit lentement le grag Timidesson, et se souvenir de lui donne de l'espoir aux gens. Il était le meilleur de la ville. Mais nous pouvons restreindre l'accès, et encourager les gens à penser à lui, comme à ceux qu'ils pourraient être dans leurs meilleurs jours, plutôt que comme à un…

— Sauveur, » dit fermement Angua, qui avait eu le temps de lire quelques-unes des runes sur le mur. « Il ne reviendra pas. » Un accès de vertige la prit : elle assouplit sa posture, en pressant la plante de ses pieds dans la semelle de ses bottes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit passé. « Il ne reviendra pas, répéta-t-elle. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est nous sauver nous-même, et nous souvenir de lui. »

Tous les autres acquiescèrent.

« Merci d'avoir fait ce que vous pouviez pour lui, » dit Angua. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur le casque. « J'aurais dû être là.

— Il disait toujours que la ville était le plus important, » dit timidement l'agent Fortdubras. « Vous avez essayé de sauver la ville. Il aurait compris. 

— Oui, dit Angua. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai dit. » Elle prit l'épée de Carotte, et regarda son reflet dans la lame, sans rien voir. La poignée était trop large pour sa main - elle était grande, avec des mains larges, aux longs doigts, mais Carotte était plus grand, et l'épée avait toujours été parfaitement à sa taille - mais la lame était affûtée, et bien entretenue. Mais ça ne convenait pas pour le travail à accomplir, et ça ne lui appartenait pas. Elle la reposa, et regarda l'agent Fortdubras et l'agent Haddock.

« Est-ce qu'il reste encore d'autres officiers supérieurs en vie ? »

L'agent Fortdubras regarda l'agent Haddock, qui secoua lentement la tête. « Personne au-dessus du rang de caporal… Et personne n'a voulu d'une, euh, promotion accélérée.

— Personne ? dit Angua, surprise malgré elle. Pas même le sergent Côlon ?

— Porté disparu juste avant l'invasion, dit l'agent Haddock, et il se renfrogna. Au même moment que le seigneur Vétérini. Il a été vu pour la dernière fois avec Chicque, sur les quais. »

Angua fronça les sourcils. « Et il n'est pas revenu ? »

L'agent Haddock secoua la tête sans un mot. « Tout le monde connaît Fred Côlon. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu je l'aurais appris.

— Ha, dit Angua. Et je parie que tout le monde vous connaît aussi, Haddock, si ce n'est pas sous le même nom ? Il me semble que le Guet est encore bien informé. »

Haddock fixait le triangle de peau entre les sourcils d'Angua quand il protesta, pensant probablement qu'elle ne pouvait pas se rendre compte qu'il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux.

« Conneries, l'informa laconiquement Angua. Vous êtes promu caporal. »

Haddock grimaça. Angua l'ignora.

« Je veux voir le poste, » dit Angua. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas loin de là ; les nains n'occupaient pas vraiment de quartier spécifique, mais ils s'installaient souvent près les uns des autres, et le Musée du Pain de Nain et la rue de la Mélassière étaient proches. « Voir qui il reste. Et ensuite on va résoudre cette affaire. Elle est à la source de tout ça - je le sais.

— Hum, dit l'agent Fortdubras, qui allait devoir apprendre à se débarrasser de cette habitude. On a peut-être une piste.

— Très bien, dit Angua. Dites-moi tout. »

Les deux agents regardèrent le grag Timidesson. Angua, qui commençait à penser qu'elle savait reconnaître un agent politique à l'odeur, sentit ses yeux se plisser.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'entendre parler de l'Hôpital des Urgences Dame Sybil, dit le grag Timidesson.

— Non, dit Angua.

— Peut-être qu'on peut vous mettre au courant sur le chemin du poste. »

Il fallut vingt minutes de marche à vive allure au travers de caves autrefois abandonnées, d'anciens greniers et de vieux débarras - tous soigneusement étayés et drainés - pour atteindre le numéro deux, rue de la Mélassière, et à peu près aussi longtemps pour expliquer ce qui était arrivé à dame Sybil. Du peu que Mme Cake lui avait dit de sa veillée au chevet des dépouilles du commandant Vimaire et de Carotte, Angua avait eu l'impression que cela avait été très déplaisant, mais elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point l'information de Mme Cake était limitée, et elle avait oublié que dame Sybil avait une volonté faite du meilleur acier nain sur le marché.

Dame Sybil, dit le caporal Haddock - que M. Vimaire avait posté pour tenir dame Sybil informée et protéger la maison de l'avenue Scoune - avait réagi à l'invasion en rassemblant des civils et des médecins décents sous son toit, et fait de son foyer un hôpital. Les Klatchiens avaient visité les lieux, apparemment avec l'intention d'en faire une caserne, mais Moussu Gazon (« Celui qui soigne la vérole ? — Il est aussi chirurgien - il est drôlement bon ») et les Igors et les sorcières avaient offert un aperçu terrifiant de la médecine ankh-morporkienne, et dame Sybil elle-même les avait repoussés avec une grâce inflexible. Maintenant, aucun Klatchien ne voulait plus s'approcher de l'endroit. Ils avaient leurs propres installations médicales, dans le Palais du Gouverneur, et ne savaient pas la moindre chose de la nourriture qui était redistribuée depuis les cuisines de dame Sybil jusque dans l'assiette de ceux qui avaient faim, ou des informations qui passaient de patients à infirmières, ou de l'argent qui sautait, ricochait et rebondissait au travers des comptes de l'hôpital pour ressortir très différent de la façon dont il était entré. Ils avaient des soupçons, oui, mais ils ne savaient pas.

Tout le monde avait été un peu inquiet, ajouta l'agent Fortdubras, quand dame Sybil avait quitté Ankh-Morpork pour Crundells, à la campagne, parce que ça voulait dire que Mme Paluche était aux commandes -

Angua stoppa net et se tourna pour faire face à l'agent Fortdubras.

Oui, dit l'agent Fortdubras, interprétant correctement l'expression d'Angua, et c'était là une autre candidate à une promotion rapide, ou Angua ne s'y connaissait pas, _Rosemarie Paluche._ Ils avaient pensé un moment que les Klatchiens ne respecteraient pas son autorité comme ils avaient respecté celle de dame Sybil, mais heureusement, ils avaient eu tort…

Les deux dames, dit le grag Timidesson, étaient très douées pour se faire sous-estimer.

Angua y réfléchit un moment, décida que c'était plus que crédible, et reprit la marche. Mme Paluche formant une alliance avec dame Sybil était une chose étrange, mais loin d'être la chose la plus étrange qu'elle avait entendue aujourd'hui.

« Dame Sybil connaissait le seigneur Vétérini, dit-elle, quand ils n'étaient que deux gamins de la haute. Je me demande si elle a une idée de là où il est allé.

— Je ne sais pas, dit l'agent Fortdubras, mais je connais les Chercœur, dans les clacs, on a demandé à Jean Chercœur de donner des copies de tous les clacs de dame Sybil aux Klatchiens et il… a eu un accident.

— Oh, oui. » Angua émit une hypothèse. « Il est tombé d'une tour ?

— Comment avez-vous deviné, » dit platement l'agent Fortdubras. Tout à fait mûre pour une promotion.

« Alors maintenant sa sœur remet _effectivement_ les copies des clacs aux Klatchiens, en tout cas les transcriptions sans le code, mais je les ai vus, et je suis presque sûre qu'ils ne sont pas simplement ce qu'ils sont censés être, vous savez, » révéla d'une traite l'agent Fortdubras. « Il faut en savoir pas mal sur les codes des clacs, et avoir des connaissances assez approfondies en littérature naine, mais -

— Est-ce que dame Sybil a des connaissances approfondies en littérature naine ? » intervint Angua. Elle serait surprise de l'apprendre, mais enfer, encore une fois, ce ne serait pas l'événement le plus surprenant du jour. « Je croyais qu'elle étudiait surtout les dragons ? »

Le grag Timidesson toussota. « Une bonne partie de la littérature naine est fortement liée aux dragons. En fait, dame Sybil parle un nain excellent, et est très instruite sur bien des points de la culture naine… Contrairement à l'administration actuelle. »

Angua jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux au sommet de son casque. « C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici en bas, plutôt que là-haut, en train de traiter avec le gouverneur.

— Après le traitement scandaleux des citoyens nains d'Ankh-Morpork, et la rupture de plusieurs traités commerciaux importants, le Petit Roi a rompu les relations diplomatiques avec le gouverneur Rouille, et au travers lui avec le prince Cadram. »

Angua et Haddock se penchèrent pour éviter de se cogner la tête à un linteau bas. Le grag Timidesson lui avait certainement offert une réponse, et elle était peut-être à moitié connectée à celle qu'elle attendait. En plus de ça, elle avait appris plusieurs informations utiles au cours des vingt dernières minutes, et l'une d'elles était un rappel ferme que rien, durant son absence, pendant qu'elle était au loin, n'était resté figé.

« Elle est aussi une correspondante enthousiaste, n'est-ce pas, grag Timidesson ? » dit Angua. Le boulet de pierre qui flottait tranquillement dans son torse depuis une bonne demi-heure, temporairement distrait, vint gentiment se prendre dans ses intestins. Elle n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps avec dame Sybil, pas plus qu'elle ne lui avait envoyé de lettre, mais elle se souvenait d'elle en train de discuter poliment de correspondance avec Carotte (qui écrivait à sa famille deux fois par semaine, sans exception). Et plus loin encore dans ses souvenirs, elle se souvenait de sa mère en train de ricaner devant une autre feuille de papier rose parfumé de _Sybbie Ramkin, cette grosse idiote qui n'avait jamais grandi._ Il semblait que Sybbie Ramkin avait grandi vite et bien, et que les Klatchiens et les Rouille n'étaient pas les seuls à la sous-estimer.

Le grag Timidesson était distinctement en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. L'agent Haddock et l'agent Fortdubras tendaient l'oreille, à tel point que leurs lobes étaient prêts à tomber.

« Je n'ai personnellement jamais eu ce plaisir, » dit finalement le grag Timidesson.

Ah, bien, pensa Angua en écoutant ce qu'il ne disait pas. C'est techniquement vrai, au moins.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous l'a vue depuis que M. Vimaire est mort ? dit-elle. Comment est-elle ? »

Il y eut un silence soudain.

« Je lui ai porté la matraque du commandant, dit l'agent Fortdubras, d'une toute petite voix. Elle était… elle était… »

La voix de Fortdubras s'éteignit. Angua se rendit compte que la question avait été plus cruelle qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, et elle pressa d'une main l'épaule du nain. « C'était la bonne chose à faire, dit-elle. Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'en dire plus. Haddock ? Si M. Vimaire vous a ordonné de veiller sur dame Sybil, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez arrêté. 

— Elle est… Je l'ai vue pour la dernière fois quelques semaines avant qu'elle parte pour Crundells, dit l'agent Haddock. Elle n'allait… pas bien. C'était… difficile, pour elle, je pense. »

Le boulet de pierre dans la poitrine d'Angua tressaillit en reconnaissant ce sentiment, comme une plaie qui nécessiterait d'être immergée dans l'eau salée pour la préserver, jusqu'au recul de l'infection. « Pauvre femme, dit-elle.

— Je ne sais pas, dit l'agent Haddock. J'ai de la peine pour elle, mais… j'aurais peur de la prendre en pitié. Il faudrait être très brave, ou très stupide, pour avoir pitié d'elle. »

Et c'était intéressant, mais alors ils passèrent un tournant et donnèrent un mot de passe, et ils étaient au poste.

Le numéro deux de la rue de la Mélassière avait été de toute évidence construit par des nains, avec des accommodations mineures pour les humains et les trolls. C'était visible au fait que les vestiaires séparés avaient été ajoutés après coup, et par la taille de la plupart des portes et des chaises. Il avait également été construit par des gens très précautionneux. C'était visible au nombre de pièges et de couloirs sombres quand on entrait.

M. Vimaire, ne put s'empêcher de penser Angua, aurait approuvé.

C'était maintenant le milieu de la nuit, aussi la plupart des agents du Guet - du moins, ceux qui restaient - étaient dehors en train de patrouiller. Les anciennes rondes n'étaient plus d'actualité, bien sûr, et personne n'était en uniforme, mais il y avait toujours justice à rendre, d'une certaine manière. La plupart des agents ne portaient même pas de plaque ; un râtelier numéroté et nominatif flanquait l'un des murs, d'où pendaient des plaques, et Haddock expliqua que se faire prendre avec une plaque du Guet était maintenant un délit passible de pendaison, puisqu'ils avaient été déclarés organisation séditieuse. Le complot pour assassiner le gouverneur Rouille avait été bien réel, mais la connexion au Guet reposait sur du vent et des confessions de la fosse à scorpions. Ça avait tout de même été une excuse bien pratique.

Les quelques agents présents étaient choqués de voir Angua, et elle dut raconter l'histoire du temps qu'elle avait passé au Klatch à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle puisse obtenir d'eux qu'ils se calment et lui disent quoi que ce soit d'utile sur ce qui s'était passé ici. Ses indices incroyablement restreints sur la tentative d'assassinat du prince Khufurah furent ajoutés à un tableau récapitulatif et examinés sous tous les angles possibles, et ils décidèrent collectivement que la théorie la plus solide était que le prince Cadram avait eu l'intention de profiter de la visite de son frère à Ankh-Morpork pour élaguer l'arbre de la dynastie, avec comme heureux effet secondaire, la possibilité d'en user comme d'un levier contre Ankh-Morpork. Quand il avait été capable de s'emparer de la ville tout entière, ça n'avait probablement été qu'un bonus. Ils lui faisaient probablement gagner de l'argent à tire-larigot.

« On lui en coûte, aussi, » dit Angua, en examinant la carte d'Ankh-Morpork qui prenait tout un mur, et montrait où des arrestations avaient été interrompues, où des livraisons s'étaient mystérieusement évanouies, où des toilettes avaient été bouchées de manière à rendre les bureaux des services de recouvrement inutilisables, et où des taxes collectées illégalement avaient disparu sans un bruit. Au sens strict, rien qui soit illégal à Ankh-Morpork. Mais Angua pouvait les voir dériver, et se demandait combien de temps encore ils seraient capables de s'en tenir aux lois. « C'est une bonne chose. Continuons à le saigner. Mais pas de risques inutiles, d'accord ? La facture de la boucherie est déjà bien assez longue. »

Retentit un chœur de _Oui, Commandant_ , qui lui fit légèrement tourner la tête.

« Je ne pense pas que nous lui faisions _gagner_ de l'argent, » dit un petit homme terne aux airs de secrétaire. L'agent Fortdubras l'avait présenté comme étant l'agent Pessimal, qui avait été extrait du Palais en feu par l'agent Dorfl et placé sous la protection du Guet. Il avait depuis trouvé un autre emploi à la banque, et était maintenant l'un de leurs informateurs les plus dévoués. « Je ne lis pas le klatchien, mais à regarder les chiffres, il semble qu'en fin de compte l'occupation lui fasse _perdre_ de l'argent. Les réglementations qu'il a mises en place et les tentatives de renforcer son contrôle sur la ville tuent le commerce.

— S'il est en train de merder, alors ne l'interrompons pas, » dit Angua. Elle s'étira et soupira. Elle avait déjà distribué un certain nombre de promotions, pour restaurer une chaîne de commande normale au sein du Guet amoindri. Nombre des candidats sur lesquels elle avait eu l'œil autrefois n'étaient plus de ce monde - et c'était douloureux, ça aussi - mais quantité d'autres étaient montés au créneau et avaient montré des talents de meneur inattendus.

Elle croisa le regard du grag Timidesson. Il s'était retiré à l'arrière-plan, mais il était toujours là… Et passait toujours inaperçu, ce qui en disait long sur l'état de dépression et de délabrement de cette version du Guet. Un jour, Angua y veillerait, ils récupéreraient la place de Pseudopolis, et quand ce jour viendrait, elle se ferait un plaisir de faire visiter les zones publiques au grag Timidesson. Avant de le faire sortir aussi sec par la grande porte.

« J'ai une piste pour Vétérini, dit-elle enfin, et pour trouver quelque chose qu'on puisse épingler sur le prince Cadram et le gouverneur Rouille, et récupérer notre bon sang de ville. Je ferai des rapports réguliers… Probablement au sergent Haddock ou au caporal Soulier, mais nous verrons de quels moyens de communication je pourrai disposer. »

Pour une raison ou une autre, Haddock semblait moins perturbé par cette idée qu'il ne l'avait été par sa promotion surprise un moment plus tôt.

Angua glissa la main dans sa poche et la referma étroitement sur l'autre plaque qui avait été dans le sac de Haddock. Celle de Carotte.

« Soyez sages quand je serai partie, dit-elle. Et si vous ne pouvez pas être sages, soyez malins. »

Sortir d'Ankh-Morpork ne fut pas une mince affaire. D'abord, elle avait dû à nouveau abandonner son armure - mais pas sa plaque, ni celle de Carotte ni les iconographies - et ensuite elle avait dû trouver un moyen de partir sans briser le cœur des enfants. Le sergent Haddock et l'agent Fortdubras s'étaient portés volontaires.

L'agent Fortdubras les conduisit chez elle, un logement bien dissimulé sous la rue Faussepatte, où Angua put se changer et emballer ses affaires et où l'agent Fortdubras la surprit en sortant un des sacs de survie qu'elle avait dissimulés dans la cité - un qu'elle avait laissé chez Hilare. Il avait été étiqueté _Angua_ , de l'écriture élégante d'Hilare - comme la plupart des alchimistes à la carrière d'une certaine durée, Hilare étiquetait tout objet qui ne bougeait pas, et certains qui bougeaient - aussi ce n'était probablement pas surprenant que l'agent Fortdubras ait su pour qui le garder.

Angua haussa les sourcils.

« Hum, dit l'agent Fortdubras. J'ai pensé qu'ils allaient probablement vider l'appartement d'Hilare aussi, alors je, hum, j'y suis allée avant eux.

— Merci, dit Angua. Nous étions amies.

— Je sais. Commandant. M'dame. »

Angua allait devoir s'y habituer. Elle inspecta le contenu du sac - tout était toujours là - et y glissa les plaques et les iconographies. « Vous l'avez renvoyée chez elle ? »

— Hum… Oui, au bout d'un moment. Il a fallu qu'on vérifie que ses parents allaient l'enterrer en tant que - que femme, d'abord. »

Angua referma soigneusement le sac. « J'espère qu'ils l'ont fait.

— Oui. Oui. Hum, je pense que l'or du Petit Roi pour l'enterrement a aidé. Parce qu'elle était… Une citoyenne distinguée. »

Angua se demanda si le boulet de pierre dans sa poitrine rétrécirait un jour. « Eh bien, elle méritait d'être honorée.

— Elle était très importante, dit l'agent Fortdubras en s'adressant à ses bottes. Pour nous. Les, hum, les autres femmes naines. »

Le boulet de pierre se baladait distraitement, comme s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, meurtrissant le cœur et les poumons d'Angua. « Elle était très courageuse. »

L'agent Fortdubras acquiesça.

« Tournez-vous pendant que je me change, voulez-vous ? »

Revenir chez Mme Cake fut plus difficile. Elle était fatiguée, et l'aube était proche, et transporter une charge aussi précieuse - elle avait refusé de laisser le sac de survie, maintenant bien rempli, même si elle allait revoir Haddock le lendemain et que c'était la chose la plus logique - était éprouvant pour les nerfs. Angua n'avait pas pensé être encore très nerveuse, mais c'était quand elle avait Carotte.

Elle dormit sous sa forme humaine, dans le lit de Ludmilla Cake, et passa la matinée à dire au revoir aux enfants. Faysal refusa de seulement la regarder maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle partait, répétant obstinément qu'elle n'était qu'un chien après tout, et Nour lui confia Bibi, qui était trop petite pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Maryam pleura, ce qui était difficile à regarder ; même les yeux de Mme Cake s'embuèrent, et elle se détourna et se moucha bruyamment. Nour se contenta de s'accrocher à Angua en murmurant, et Angua dut prétendre ne pas entendre.

Les enfants allaient s'en sortir. Mme Cake prendrait soin d'eux, grâce à l'argent de secours qui avait été caché sous le matelas d'Angua (elle en avait toujours connu un rayon sur les départs précipités). Et Angua leur avait menti, sans un mot, pendant des mois : sa présence n'était pas bonne pour eux, pas vraiment. Mais c'était quand même dur de les quitter.

Haddock, habillé comme un docker - Angua se demandait s'il avait le faux passe qui allait avec - vint à la porte, et Mme Cake demanda aux enfants de laisser partir Éclair, maintenant. Faysal se glissa par la porte de derrière et les suivit jusqu'à la station de diligence, ce qu'Angua n'avait pas vu venir, mais qui la toucha. Elle marcha sur le pied de Haddock pour l'empêcher de réagir à leur pisteur, et elle laissa le garçon la serrer dans ses bras et prétendre qu'il n'était pas affecté. Il les suivit presque jusqu'à la sortie d'Ankh-Morpork, dans la diligence pour Pseudopolis. Haddock ne pouvait probablement pas le voir, mais la vue d'Angua était bien meilleure que celle d'un humain. Elle savait exactement où se trouvait Faysal. Elle espérait qu'il ne se ferait pas agresser sur le chemin du retour, mais il était rapide et agile ; il n'y avait probablement pas tant de monde à Ankh-Morpork qui serait seulement capable de l'attraper.

Ludmilla Cake les accueillit avec surprise, et, quand elle vit Angua, avec stupéfaction. Angua leva les yeux au ciel, et répéta la même litanie épuisante, où elle avait été, ce qui s'était passé. Elle était heureuse d'être de nouveau sous forme humaine, mais au moins les humains respectaient quand les loups montraient les crocs pour qu'on les laisse tranquilles. Elle commençait à être très fatiguée d'avoir à expliquer.

Ludmilla la nourrit, au moins, et parla suffisamment de la situation politique à Pseudopolis pour qu'Angua, tout épuisée qu'elle fut, relève l'essentiel d'informations importantes. Ludmilla travaillait aux clacs, et bien qu'en théorie ce fût un poste administratif de moindre importance, dans la pratique elle allait partout et entendait tout ; évidemment qu'elle ferait un contact utile pour Haddock.

Tant mieux pour elle. Angua passa le dîner à ruminer, alla se coucher tôt, et fit semblant de ne pas entendre les questions inquiètes quant à savoir si elle allait vraiment bien.

Comment Haddock l'aurait-il su ?

Il était suffisamment intelligent pour répondre de manière évasive, de toute façon, et Angua se coucha et fit des rêves dérangeants. Enfin pas exactement - mais elle rêva que Carotte était à côté d'elle, de manière si réaliste qu'elle aurait pu se tourner entre ses bras et l'embrasser, sauf qu'elle était allongée sur le sable et que Carotte, elle le savait, n'était pas venu avec elle au Klatch - et quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle savait que quelque chose clochait, et elle se réveilla pour se rappeler le pire, à nouveau.

Angua mangea le petit-déjeuner que Haddock avait préparé pour elle et partit tôt, avant les premiers rayons de l'aube. Reprendre sa forme de louve était encore inconfortable, quand elle avait tellement envie de se plonger à nouveau dans sa forme humaine - mais c'était tout de même mieux que le regard apitoyé de Ludmilla Cake. Elle avait mémorisé la route jusqu'à Crundells, et écouté les conseils de Ludmilla sur les dangers locaux, même si elle allait probablement se trouver livrée à elle-même une fois passées les limites de la cité. Ludmilla avait grandi en tant que louve-garou dans les Ombres : contrairement à Angua, qui avait passé des vacances entières à chasser quand les enfants des amies de sa mère les avaient passées à skier, elle avait tendance à rester près de chez elle.

Pour des raisons de sécurité, Angua quitta la route dès que possible. Ludmilla avait dit que tout le monde dans les plaines de Sto était en état d'alerte. Le prince Cadram avait annoncé publiquement qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'étendre son territoire, et n'aurait pas brièvement occupé Ankh-Morpork si ce n'était pour les actes d'agression commis sans provocation par la cité état, mais tout le monde savait que c'était tout autant un mensonge que le mot _brièvement_. Un journal titré _La Gazette d'Ankh-Morpork_ avait continué de paraître clandestinement jusqu’à récemment, grâce à son équipe d'impression largement composée de nains : deux journalistes humains et la plupart des imprimeurs avaient pris la fuite après une descente dans leurs bureaux, mais l'imprimerie avait été démantelée sur la Place Sator, et personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu d'Otto Chriek, l'iconographe. _La Gazette_ avait rapporté que le gouverneur Rouille était un homme de paille qui prenait ses ordres du prince Cadram et que Ankh-Morpork était encore sous le contrôle des Klatchiens le matin avant le raid, et l'équipe avait emporté ce dernier numéro en fuyant. Ludmilla en avait montré un exemplaire à Angua, avec pour gros titre _ANKH-MORPORK TOUJOURS SOUS OCCUPATION_ , et en légende de l'iconographie de la première page : _Un mensonge peut faire le tour du monde avant que la Vérité n'ait enfilé ses bottes._

Comme aucun des nains n'avait seulement été d'Ankh-Morpork, le Petit Roi avait décrété que c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, et avait rompu les relations diplomatiques avec Ankh-Morpork. Et la quantité de clacs diplomatiques et commerciaux depuis Überwald avait considérablement diminué, d'après Ludmilla, ce qui indiquait que quelqu'un de puissant, là-bas, avait attaché de l'importance à Otto Chriek et voulait voir ses geôliers ou ses assassins punis. Dame Margolotta, supposa Angua, en exhumant le peu d'éducation politique qu'elle avait assimilée durant son adolescence, et en réfléchissant dans sa course. Elle se demanda combien un agent secret doublé d'un iconographe pouvait s'avérer utile. La réponse était probablement beaucoup, s'il était aussi charmant et intelligent qu'Otto. Elle l'avait rencontré aux Bières, quand il était encore un iconographe à mi-temps.

En tout cas, le Petit Roi était en colère, dame Margolotta était mécontente, et tout le monde dans les plaines de Sto était à cran. Angua pouvait sentir l'anxiété, et voir les armes bien fourbies, les fortifications récentes. La route de Quirm n'avait jamais été si bien fortifiée.

Angua espérait que dame Sybil savait vraiment où se trouvait Vétérini, et que sa seigneurie avait vraiment un plan, ou cette tension allait virer à la guerre avant même de pouvoir dire _allié._ Et de ce qu'avait dit Pessimal, les Klatchiens étaient déjà dispersés, et se déchaînaient à la moindre provocation. Il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que quelqu'un en tire parti, ou pour que les Klatchiens réagissent à un mouvement de troupes ou à une nouvelle infrastructure. Ils se retrouveraient tous plongés dans l'Ankh jusqu'au cou, ce qui (vu la nature de l'Ankh) serait probablement fatal.

Il fallut trois jours pour arriver à Crundells, en se déplaçant silencieusement et discrètement. Le sac de secours laissé avec Hilare avait été un vrai sac de secours, prévu pour des situations comme quitter-la-ville plutôt que prise-au-dépourvu, aussi était-il bien garni. Angua payait pour ce qu'elle prenait, et se tenait à l'écart de tout ce qui ressemblait à un agent du Guet, évitant les villes et s'aventurant dans les villages avec prudence. Non pas qu'il y ait une forte présence policière ici dans les Comtés, même après que Vimaire eut passé des années à marteler son idée de ce que signifiait être flic partout dans les plaines de Sto. Angua connaissait le genre. Collines riantes, rivière paresseuse, chaumières avec des bacs de fleurs et une seule rue principale, ponctuée de maisons bourgeoises un peu à l'écart qui abritaient les magistrats locaux mais pas la prison du coin. Tout ça était très éloigné du cargo qu'elle avait pris pour Ankh-Morpork, et plus éloigné encore du sable des déserts klatchiens du côté Moyeu, que les D'regs pouvaient lire comme un livre, disait-on, mais qui était resté hermétique, et presque fatal, à Angua. C'était relaxant : dormir dans des bois bien entretenus, boire à des ruisseaux propres (et éviter les pêcheurs), du moment qu'elle se rappelait que c'était le genre de coin idyllique où l'on lisait un manuel et organisait un simulacre de procès avant de plonger les sorcières dans l'étang. La sorcière se noyait quand même. 

Angua trouva Crundells sans peine. Le domaine était si grand que son empreinte déformait les propriétés et la société locale sur au moins quinze kilomètres à la ronde, ce que M. Vimaire avait probablement senti depuis Ankh-Morpork. Il aurait détesté ça. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'y était jamais venu - ça, et le fait que même Angua, qui le connaissait mieux que la plupart, ne pouvait l'imaginer hors de la cité où il était né, et où il était mort…

Le chagrin était comme une marche d'escalier manquante. Angua s'y prenait les pieds pour Hilare chaque fois qu'elle enfilait la robe de secours et se demandait si ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés ou simplement irrécupérables ; pour Carotte quand ses rêves étaient vides, sans le rythme sous-jacent de son souffle léger et régulier. Quand elle cherchait quelqu'un pour la guider, et se tournait instinctivement vers M. Vimaire, ses deux pieds passaient tout droit à travers cette marche manquante et son cœur se serrait. Il n'y avait plus de conseils ou de cynisme à attendre de ce côté, uniquement M. Vimaire en train de regarder par-dessus son épaule, attendant d'elle qu'elle fasse le _bon_ choix.

Angua se demandait à quels moments M. Vimaire manquait à dame Sybil. Elle n'allait jamais la connaître suffisamment bien pour le lui demander, bien sûr.

Il faisait beau ici, où la pollution de la ville n'affectait pas le temps, et les citoyens étaient relativement détendus, plus proches des cités de Sto que d'Ankh-Morpork. Angua passa un après-midi étendue en dehors d'un pub dans un village près de Crundells, acceptant les caresses et un bon os viandu et courant après les bâtons qu'on lui lançait à l'occasion, et écoutant les hommes et les femmes parler de la pauvre dame Vimaire, en haut dans la grande maison. La plupart de ces bavardages n'étaient que des spéculations inutiles qui dépeignaient en partie le commandant Vimaire comme un héros sur lequel il aurait craché. (Les combats autour de la rue Coquebec étaient devenus un baroud d'honneur héroïque devant le Palais du Patricien ; ici ils l'appelaient encore le Palais du Patricien.) Mais Angua apprit, du moins, que dame Sybil avait amené ses dragons et quelques jeunes amies à Crundells - « probablement pour fuir les Klatchiens, » dit un gentilhomme avec un hochement de tête, « qui sait comment ils sont avec les dames, » avant de se faire rabrouer par la femme du patron, qui s'était clairement disputée avec son époux et grogna qu'ils n'étaient sûrement pas pires que les hommes partout ailleurs - et qu'elle marchait seule le soir dans les jardins. C'était un spectacle à vous briser le cœur.

Angua conclut que de nombreuses personnes avaient été fascinées par dame Sybil, la pauvre veuve tragique, et également que de nombreuses personnes avaient de la chance de ne pas être à l'état de cendres. N'importe qui de moins bienveillant que dame Sybil aurait déjà fait brûler la campagne.

Le soleil descendait dans le ciel. Angua accepta une dernière caresse, puis s'en alla chercher ses affaires pour les enterrer sous un autre buisson, plus près du manoir Crundells, et attendit dame Sybil. Les bois étaient bien entretenus, ici aussi, avec les signes visibles de gardes-chasses vigilants et d'une gestion réfléchie. Mais dame Sybil aimait la qualité, n'est-ce pas ? Angua avait été à l'avenue Scoune ; tout là-bas était bien trop cher pour sa paye d'agent du Guet, mais sans être ostentatoire. C'était le bon goût onéreux que la baronne aurait tué pour posséder (et pour être capable de s'offrir). Il n'était pas surprenant que tout soit bien géré dans la maison d'enfance de dame Sybil. 

La maison était énorme, de même que les jardins. Mais les villageois avaient parlé de la roseraie, et le fait qu'ils aient seulement pu la voir indiquait que dame Sybil devait se promener dans un endroit raisonnablement public. Après une reconnaissance prudente elle repéra un endroit où les étendues de pelouse derrière l'aile principale de la maison étaient visibles, depuis un point de vue local sur la colline du bourreau qui surplombait le manoir sans le plonger dans l'ombre. La roseraie était plus loin sur la gauche - il serait possible de voir une femme y entrer - et la pelouse s'étendait jusqu'à l'orée des bois, bien que ceux-ci se fassent plus ornementaux et moins sauvages en se rapprochant, et qu'il y ait un ha-ha en travers du chemin. Les massifs de fleurs, autant qu'Angua pouvait le voir, étaient limités à une étendue de fleurs des champs au caractère sauvage soigneusement entretenu, quelques massifs décoratifs près de la maison, et la roseraie même. Le jardin de la cuisine était, à lui seul, de la taille de la prairie, sans parler des vastes vergers. Les Ramkin semblaient ne rien faire uniquement pour la montre, ce qui était logique, tout compte fait. 

Il y avait aussi un bâtiment plus récent, placé soigneusement sous le vent par rapport aux étables et bien à part de la maison principale et de la ferme. Il empestait le dragon. Angua resta soigneusement à l'écart.

Elle changea de forme suffisamment longtemps pour passer son collier, enterra son sac dans les bois à une distance respectable du ha-ha, et attendit. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps. La lumière de la fin d'après-midi se déversait comme du miel sur la pelouse, et l'une des grandes fenêtres quirmiennes s'ouvrit sur une adolescente mince aux cheveux mi-longs d'un blond sale, modestement vêtue de gris, et sur dame Sybil, en noir des pieds à la tête, jusqu'à la voilette de dentelle noire épinglée sur sa perruque auburn.

Angua jura intérieurement. Elle ne voulait pas de témoins à cette rencontre, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus passer une autre nuit dans les bois à risquer d'être repérée par un des gardes-chasses de dame Sybil. Elle hésita un moment, mais alors dame Sybil renvoya la fille dans la maison, en disant quelque chose que les oreilles fines d'Angua ne saisirent pas tout à fait, à propos d'aller parler à Cuistot. La fille fit une vague révérence et rentra dans la maison, et dame Sybil descendit les marches comme un bateau pirate toutes voiles dehors, et traversa la pelouse, seule. 

Angua la regarda un moment avant de sortir du couvert, et déglutit quelques fois pour dégager le nœud dans sa gorge. Dame Sybil n'était pas exactement belle, de la même façon que le commandant Vimaire n'avait pas été exactement séduisant. Mais elle avait été grande et forte et se déplaçait avec un genre de grâce brusque et assurée. Elle s'était toujours habillée de manière à flatter sa figure, aussi, sauf quand elle s'occupait des dragons, où elle s'habillait de manière à ne pas être défigurée. La robe noire sévère qu'elle portait maintenant pendait sur elle, et donnait l'impression d'une femme qui avait perdu du muscle et de l'embonpoint. Son visage était pâle et fatigué avec des teints cireux déconcertants, même si Angua n'aurait su dire s'il était plus plein ou moins. Pire que tout le reste, elle se déplaçait avec une hésitation douloureuse, légèrement voûtée, en s'appuyant sur un épais bâton. Pas une canne, comme celle du seigneur Vétérini. Un bâton. Solide, noueux, poli avec soin et bien utilisé.

Angua allait trouver le soldat qui avait abattu M. Vimaire, et s'il avait beaucoup beaucoup de chance et qu'elle se montrait très très bonne il arriverait jusqu'aux mains du bourreau sans subir de sombre _accident_ au milieu de la nuit. 

Angua trotta hors des bois dans la direction de dame Sybil, et vit très clairement le moment où celle-ci la remarqua et stoppa. Le cœur d'Angua battait dans sa gorge ; dame Sybil savait qui elle était, mais elle n'était pas sûre à cet instant qu'elle la reconnaîtrait. Elle conserva une allure calme et détachée, et fut récompensée par dame Sybil qui recommença, très lentement, à avancer vers elle.

Elles se rencontrèrent au milieu de la pelouse, et dame Sybil s'appuya lourdement sur son bâton pour se pencher et voir la plaque d'Angua. Angua lui offrit sa gorge pour lui faciliter la tâche, s'attendant à ce que ses instincts de loup interviennent et protestent ( _sa meute, elle était chef, elle_ -) Ils n'en firent rien. 

De près, dame Sybil semblait plus fatiguée, mais moins mortellement malade. Elle avait une odeur étrange, aussi ; Angua huma l'air pour tenter de la distinguer, et s'arrêta quand elle se rendit compte que dame Sybil avait pris une profonde inspiration pour parler. Ses yeux étaient trop brillants pour être tout à fait normaux pour un humain, et sa bouche tremblait très légèrement. 

Carotte disait toujours que dame Sybil avait injurié et combattu les hommes qui l'avaient amenée au dragon. Mais elle n'avait pas pleuré. Le même boulet de chagrin qui tourmentait Angua depuis qu'elle avait mis le pied à Ankh-Morpork et appris la mort de Carotte, et qui semblait être avec elle, peu importe dans quel corps elle se trouvait, battit la chamade du haut en bas de sa cage thoracique. 

« Oh, caporal, finit par dire dame Sybil. Nous voilà bien loin de la cité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le gémissement remonta la gorge d'Angua avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et elle pressa la tête dans la main libre de dame Sybil. 

Dame Sybil eut un petit rire, et retint un reniflement. Elle tira un mouchoir bordé de noir de sa manche et se moucha fermement. « Pourquoi ne me montrez-vous pas où sont vos affaires, et nous pourrons parler comme il faut ? »

Angua conduisit dame Sybil dans les bois, et dame Sybil se tourna poliment face à un arbre sans qu'elle ait besoin de le lui faire comprendre, pour qu'Angua puisse changer et se batailler avec sa robe avec des mains qui avaient récemment été des griffes. Elle avait été amie avec la mère d'Angua, même si cette amitié avait été biaisée ; elle devait savoir qu'on ne regardait pas quelqu'un changer de forme.

Angua éclaircit sa gorge rouillée et tira sur sa robe pour la redresser. 

« Je suis décente, » offrit-elle, et dame Sybil se retourna immédiatement et lui ouvrit les bras, bâton en main.

« Oh, ma chère, » dit dame Sybil en l'attirant dans une étreinte où elle disparut comme dans une ville. « Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez vivante. »

Angua prit une inspiration saccadée, et se surprit à s'accrocher à dame Sybil. 

« Angua, je suis tellement navrée. On doit vous avoir dit ? Pauvre capitaine Carotte. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Pour la seconde fois cette semaine, Angua éclata en sanglots.

Quand elle eut réussi à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration ; et quand les larmes se furent essentiellement taries - avec l'aide du mouchoir de rechange de dame Sybil - elles s'assirent, le dos contre un large chêne, et Angua fixa le lointain d'un regard vide. Elle se sentait comme le jour après une grande tempête, quand le niveau de l'eau n'avait pas encore baissé mais que l'air était vif et pur. La pluie reviendrait, mais pas tout de suite, et à sa place régnait un genre de vide.

« Je ne sais pas ce que le commandant Vimaire vous a dit, » dit-elle lentement. Le silence de dame Sybil avait une qualité d'écoute certaine. « Je suis allée au Klatch, pour suivre une piste qui n'a mené à rien. Sur l'attaque du prince Khufurah. Je pensais… »

Dame Sybil attendit. Angua plia le mouchoir aussi petit que possible, et se rappela que s'il y avait encore une Ankh-Morpork politiquement indépendante, dame Sybil en était à la tête.

« Je pensais que la menace venait du Klatch, continua-t-elle. Pas les indices de caricature qu'on a trouvés, quelque chose de sérieux, dissimulé derrière ces sornettes. 

— Sam était d'accord avec vous. »

Angua déglutit péniblement. « Bien, dit-elle enfin. Bien. »

Il y eut une longue pause. 

« Il m'a fallu longtemps pour revenir, dit Angua. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, et - et quand je suis sortie du désert, c'était le chaos. » Elle se tut, pensant aux passagers du cargo, si fatigués et si avides d'espoir, et pour certains d'entre eux, aux possessions déjà amoindries par les pertes de Leshp. La pacification, pensa Angua, était semblable au mouvement des enclosures, que Carotte avait un jour passé une heure assommante à lui expliquer dans le contexte des plaines de Sto aux alentours immédiats d'Ankh-Morpork. Les riches devenaient plus riches, les pauvres plus pauvres, et tout le monde appelait ça le progrès. La différence était que la pacification était en train de se dérouler, et n'était même pas un crime, parce que pour qu'un crime existe il doit d'abord y avoir une loi. Angua n'en connaissait aucune. 

Elle se racla la gorge et continua avec difficulté. « Je suis rentrée il y a à peu près une semaine. La cité - elle est - enfin. »

Elle se tourna vers dame Sybil. 

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me raconter, dit calmement dame Sybil. J'y étais récemment. Sam serait très en colère. »

Angua acquiesça. « J'escortais un groupe d'enfants. Ils pensaient que j'étais leur - » elle grimaça - « animal de compagnie. Enfin, je les ai emmenés à mon ancien logement. Ma logeuse m'a dit pour Carotte. » Elle marqua une pause, et inspira et expira, et pressa son poing fermé sur son front jusqu'à ce que les jointures s'y enfoncent, le mouchoir tordu entre la paume et les doigts crispés. « Ils ont installé un sanctuaire secret qui lui est dédié. Un _sanctuaire._ Je pourrais les noyer. Ils ne le laisseront pas reposer - »

La voix d'Angua échappa à son contrôle. Dame Sybil posa une main sur son poignet et le prit gentiment, et elle se prit à haleter, comme si elle avait couru.

« Si j'avais un sou pour chaque fois que j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire _Le vieux Face-de-marbre n'aurait pas accepté ça_ , » dit dame Sybil d'une voix douce, presque rêveuse. « Ça devient une prière. »

Angua s'étouffa et rit, d'un rire aigu, abrupt et involontaire. « Pauvre M. Vimaire. » Elle s'essuya le visage avec le mouchoir. 

Dame Sybil sourit, et croisa les mains sur ses genoux. 

« Quand même, il serait fier du Guet, dit Angua. Ils sont dans la clandestinité, mais ils sont toujours là. » Elle se moucha. « Mais vous le saviez déjà. »

Le sourire de dame Sybil s'élargit jusqu'à montrer les dents. Angua se demanda si le seigneur Rouille avait jamais vu ce sourire. 

« Je suis commandant, maintenant, » dit Angua. Elle tripota la plaque à son cou. « Il ne reste personne d'autre.

— Sam serait fier de vous, » dit dame Sybil. Angua laissa reposer sa tête contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux, et, pendant un long moment, ne dit rien.

« Merci, » dit-elle quand elle put se fier à sa voix.

Dame Sybil se saisit de sa main crasseuse et écorchée, et serra fort. Angua serra en retour.

Après quelques minutes, dame Sybil laissa échapper un profond soupir, et dit gaiement, « Bon, on ne peut pas vous laisser dormir dans les bois.

— Probablement pas, » dit Angua, surprise mais trop hébétée pour le montrer. Le boulet de chagrin n'avait cessé de se contracter au cours de la dernière demi-heure, si fort qu'elle aurait voulu se plier en deux et crier, mais il avait fini par s'apaiser, d'une manière désagréable. Maintenant elle sentait juste une migraine sinusale en train de s'installer, sourde et douloureuse, pulsant le long de ses pommettes et des ailes de son nez. « Vos gardes-chasses sont efficaces. »

Le sourire de dame Sybil trembla un peu. « Sam et moi avons toujours préféré engager de bons employés, bien les payer, et les conserver. Même si, bien sûr, il ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de Crundells. » Elle lâcha gentiment la main d'Angua, et brossa ses jupes noires de la paume des mains. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour planifier. Mes promenades sont plutôt courtes ces temps-ci. Je suis toujours convalescente. Jocasta viendra bientôt me chercher si je ne rentre pas. Et je ne veux pas que vous apparaissiez directement sur le pas de ma porte, comme membre du Guet et loup-garou ; il nous faut nous montrer plus stratèges que cela. »

Angua se souvint avec effort de ce que Haddock et Fortdubras avaient dit à propos de l'hôpital de dame Sybil. « Le gouverneur vous surveille.

— Gravid Rouille a toujours été un petit crapaud sournois, dit calmement dame Sybil. Malin, mais trop sûr de lui. Il a payé mon majordome pour qu'il lui fasse son rapport. Bon, le petit problème de boisson de Silver va bientôt me conduire à le congédier avec une pension. Mais en attendant il doit vous voir arriver de manière respectable, sous un nom différent, ou bien un certain détenteur d'arme dissimulée que Sam connaissait pourrait bien se montrer plus tôt que prévu. »

Ceci déconcerta Angua, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle les violentes objections du commandant Vimaire à l'énorme épée qu'Ahmed 71-heures transportait avec lui - la seule chose, pensa Angua, que l'on se rappelait jamais à son sujet, ça et son accent très prononcé et l'odeur plus prononcée encore du clou de girofle. Obtenir une description fidèle d'Ahmed 71-heures nécessiterait probablement un golem : mémoire eidétique, complètement imperméable aux accents humains, et (pour autant que sache Angua) pas d'odorat. Non pas que ça aiderait, parce que n'importe quel témoin se rappellerait seulement les autres caractéristiques écrasantes qu'Ahmed 71-heures arborerait ce jour-là.

Il était le détaché du prince Cadram, se souvint Angua. Envoyé pour superviser Gravid Rouille et pour soutenir l'occupation klatchienne d'Ankh-Morpork. La coûteuse, turbulente occupation d'Ankh-Morpork, isolée par les relations brisées avec le Petit Roi et Überwald, rendue vaine par la disparition de Leshp, semant la zizanie avec les voisins côté Moyeu comme Quirm et les cités de Sto, détournant des ressources des régions déjà ingérables de l'empire klatchien…

Non, pas vraiment un invité qu'on voulait voir se montrer au dîner. Sauf peut-être, si vous étiez très rusé et très bien préparé, à l'heure prévue. Angua eut le sentiment de mettre le pied sur l'échiquier de dame Sybil.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et réfléchit. « J'avais une sœur, » dit-elle finalement. La douleur de la perte d'Elsa était moins vive et plus facile à supporter que la douleur de la perte de Carotte ; elle l'avait portée si longtemps. Mais contrairement à Carotte, elle pensait qu'Elsa aurait préféré qu'elle se débarrasse de ses scrupules personnels au nom de sa survie. « Elsa. Mon frère Paul-Loup l'a tuée il y a plusieurs années, mais personne d'autre ne le sait… Ou ne veut l'admettre, en tout cas. »

Trois des quatre enfants von Überwald étaient issus de la même portée : Elsa était la dernière, la seule yennork humaine, et la plus jeune, de seulement deux ans. Elle avait eu dix-neuf ans quand elle avait disparu, et le baron et la baronne l'avaient cherchée, mais sans grande diligence. Autrement ils auraient découvert que Paul-Loup l'avait tuée. Mais ils l'avaient su, ils l'avaient tous su, et quand Andrei avait disparu dans la nuit ils n'avaient pas beaucoup cherché non plus. C'était après ça qu'Angua avait commencé à s'orienter vers le végétarisme et ce que ses parents et son frère appelaient du _chipotage._ Personne ne s'en était soucié. Et personne n'avait jamais prouvé ce qui était arrivé à Elsa. Finalement, la baronne avait seulement dit qu'elle s'était enfuie, et Angua - eh bien, Angua avait dit la même chose. Elle avait détesté chaque mot, mais elle s'était prêtée au jeu. 

Si Ahmed 71-heures savait qu'elle était un loup-garou, et il le savait - le collier d'argent en était preuve - alors il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il savait d'autre. Mais ça comprenait probablement le fait qu'Angua avait eu l'habitude d'être appelée Delphine, et qu'elle avait une sœur qui s'était enfuie. À moins qu'il ne soit allé lui-même en Überwald et n'ait posé certaines questions très difficiles à des personnes très difficiles qui n'auraient pas été disposées à lui donner la moindre réponse - l'ombre de Paul-Loup portait loin - il ne savait presque certainement pas que cette sœur était morte. Angua ne l'avait dit à personne, à part Carotte. 

« J'ai connu votre mère à l'école, réfléchit dame Sybil. Nous pourrions dire que je suis votre marraine. Et j'héberge souvent des jeunes gens. Alors je pense qu'on va arranger une visite de dame Elsa von Überwald. Ce qui signifie que vous devez arriver de quelque part… Je pense que je ferais mieux d'inviter Félicité à dîner… »

Elle s'interrompit, et hocha la tête avec conviction. « Voici ce que nous allons faire. »

Une heure plus tard, à ce moment du crépuscule où l'on est bien embarrassé de dire s'il fait jour ou nuit et où une maison éclairée avec une porte ouverte ne saute pas aux yeux comme elle le ferait à une heure plus tardive, Angua trotta jusqu'à la porte de service d'une jolie chaumière bâtie dans la colline près de Crundells, cracha son sac, et gratta la porte. Elle s'ouvrit immédiatement et une petite femme dans la trentaine, légèrement enrobée, avec des lunettes et un visage avenant apparut. Elle cilla en voyant Angua, et relut la note bleu pastel qu'elle avait à la main. 

« Dame Sybil est la femme la plus étonnante que j'aie jamais rencontrée, » remarqua Félicité Bidel, autrice à succès. « Pourquoi diable n'a-t-elle jamais été que Préfète _Suppléante_ , ça me dépasse. Entrez. Je vais vous faire couler un bain. »

Angua entra avec son sac.

« Les toilettes sont derrière la porte à gauche si vous voulez changer, » dit distraitement Félicité, en relisant la note une fois de plus et en fixant suspicieusement les ténèbres qui gagnaient du terrain à l'extérieur. « Je pense que dame Sybil va probablement envoyer Jocasta depuis la grande maison avec des vêtements pour vous, je n'ai que des vêtements de deuil, mais - »

Angua passa une porte, se glissa dans sa forme humaine aussi rapidement que possible, et remit sa robe de secours, maintenant très sale. « Ça ira, » dit-elle. Le boulet de chagrin rebondit contre ses côtes. « Je suis aussi en deuil. Merci pour votre hospitalité, heu -

— Mme - Mlle Bidel, » dit l'autrice, avec une hésitation familière. Angua grimaça pour elle. « Félicité Bidel. Appelez-moi Félicité. »

_Ne me faites pas penser à mon époux défunt_ , traduisit Angua. Elle lui serra la main, l'air embarrassée. « Angua von Überwald… Mais je suis censée répondre au nom d'Elsa.

— Incognito, c'est terriblement excitant, » dit Félicité, plus comme pour répondre aux attentes que comme si elle le pensait vraiment. « Dame Sybil a bien dit que mes invités éventuels seraient bienvenus pour dîner demain. » Elle se secoua. « De toute façon, ma chère dame -

— Elsa, l'interrompit Angua.

— Ma chère Elsa. Vous faites quinze centimètres de plus que moi et vous avez l'air d'avoir grand besoin de vous nourrir. Il y a probablement assez de tissu dans une de mes robes pour vous, mais dans les mauvaises dimensions. » Félicité se frotta le bout du nez, pensive. Ça semblait être un tic régulier : elle avait des taches d'encre sur le nez. « Une soirée tranquille ne vous dérangera pas, j'espère ? Toasts au fromage et une salade pour le thé. J'ai une quantité épouvantable de révisions à faire sur mon dernier livre.

— Votre livre ?

— Oui. Il s'appelle _Daphné et les cureurs de nez._ »

Angua cligna des yeux. 

« Je suppose que vous vous dites qu'une femme avec des sentiments dignes de ce nom devrait se retirer à la campagne pour pleurer, plutôt que pour écrire des livres sur les fonctions corporelles à l'attention des petits enfants, mais je n'ai pas de sentiments dignes de ce nom et j'ai beaucoup de factures. 

— En fait, » dit Angua, d'une voix qu'elle trouva soudain rouillée. « Je me suis retirée à la campagne pour renverser Gravid Rouille et arrêter le prince Cadram, alors je ne peux pas jeter la première pierre. »

Félicité Bidel sourit, soudainement et brièvement. Un sourire tranchant comme une lame de rasoir. Angua pensa qu'elle avait probablement été, autrefois, une femme gaie et optimiste et heureuse en ménage. « Elsa, nous allons bien nous entendre. Maintenant, je vais vous faire une tasse de thé et vous faire couler un bain, et voir pour vous trouver une chemise de nuit que vous pourrez porter en attendant que dame Sybil envoie cette horrible fille avec quelque chose de mieux.

— Quelle horrible fille ? » demanda Angua, en s'écartant du chemin tandis que Félicité commençait à s'activer.

«Elle n'est pas vraiment horrible - je dis juste ça parce que ça fait sourire la pauvre enfant. Les Assassins Klatchiens ont repris la Guilde d'Ankh-Morpork, y compris l'école. Ils ont permis aux filles de rester, même s'ils ne prennent pas d'élèves filles, mais le frère de Jocasta s'est disputé avec un des garçons Rouille et a disparu. M. et Mme Ouigues l'ont retirée de l'école et dame Sybil l'a invitée à rester. »

Ouigues, pensa Angua, en reliant mentalement quelques points. « Oh, c'est celle qui avait l'habitude de tomber dans la fosse d'aisances du Manoir Ramkin.

— Je vous demande pardon, » dit Félicité en glissant une tasse de thé sous le nez d'Angua. Tasse et soucoupe étaient délicates, ornées de primevères jaunes. Angua s'en empara gauchement, craignant de les briser. Elle était toujours plus maladroite après quelques jours en tant que louve.

« Mlle Labande - elle faisait partie des professeurs de la Guilde - avait l'habitude d'envoyer les étudiants trop sûrs d'eux ou turbulents essayer de faire un repérage de la maison du commandant Vimaire. Une fille appelée Jocasta Ouigues a été envoyée quelques fois. Elle a fini dans la fosse d'aisances deux fois, et dans le compost une autre fois, j'ai entendu dire. » Ce jour-là, le commandant Vimaire était arrivé au poste de la place de Pseudopolis en riant. Mais il aimait bien la gamine, autant qu'il appréciait n'importe quel fichu assassin. Il n'aurait pas laissé passer la disparition du frère, cela du moins était certain.

Félicité laissa échapper un gloussement incrédule. « Il faut que je lui demande de me donner son opinion. Documentation pour mon prochain livre.

— _Jocasta et la fosse d'aisances_?

— Je pensais au _Monde du Caca._ »

Angua sourit, et sirota son thé.

Comme promis par Félicité, Angua avait pris un bain (moins on en dirait sur l'état de l'eau après qu'elle en fut sortie, mieux ce serait, mais elle était propre, jusque sous les ongles des pieds), avait passé une chemise de nuit qui lui arrivait juste sous le genou et s'était enveloppée d'un châle noir, et avait mangé deux assiettes de toasts au fromage accompagnés de salade avant que quelqu'un ne s'introduise subrepticement dans la cuisine en faisant jouer une fenêtre mal jointe qu'Angua avait remarquée et décidé de réparer le jour suivant.

Angua se saisit du pistolet arbalète du défunt M. Chauminet - Félicité lui avait expliqué que son nom d'épouse et son alliance étaient les deux seules choses d'une quelconque importance qu'elle avait choisi de mettre de côté une fois veuve. Les leçons de tir à l'arbalète que M. Chauminet lui avait données étaient bien plus importantes qu'un nom qui, de toute façon, s'était toujours très mal accordé avec « Félicité ».

« Elsa ! Non ! Ça doit être Jocasta. Elle entre toujours par la fenêtre.

— Hum, j'interromps quelque chose ? » dit une voix amicale et enjouée depuis la cuisine. 

« Vous êtes en train d'entrer par effraction, » dit Angua, agacée.

Félicité leva les yeux au ciel et mit de côté l'énorme pile de feuilles couvertes d'encre rouge qu'elle avait sur son écritoire. « Entre, Jocasta. »

La fille qui émergea dans la lumière du recoin où Angua avait été en train de lire (et de corriger mentalement) un livre sur les loups-garous était celle qui avait parlé à dame Sybil dans le jardin plus tôt ce même jour, sauf qu'elle était maintenant vêtue d'une collection hétéroclite de vêtements sombres, qui la dissimulerait efficacement dans l'obscurité et serait impossible à expliquer si elle était découverte. Elle avait également un gros sac sombre sur le dos, qui avait l'air très lourd.

« Dame Sybil m'envoie, » dit-elle en regardant l'arbalète avec méfiance. « Avec des vêtements ? Pour dame Elsa ? »

Angua avait retiré son collier et sa plaque et les avait rangés dans un tiroir de la table de chevet de la jolie petite chambre d'ami que Félicité lui avait attribuée. Cette chambre était bien plus fournie en confort matériel que celle qu'elle avait chez Mme Cake, et contrairement à celle-ci, le lit aurait tout à fait pu accueillir Carotte sans que ses pieds ne dépassent au bout. Angua avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à comment ça aurait pu être de venir ici avec Carotte - par exemple s'il avait seulement été blessé, s'il avait seulement été _presque_ tué. Sans sa plaque, Jocasta Ouigues ne la reconnaîtrait pas. L'École de la Guilde des Assassins n'avait que peu de rapports avec le Guet, à l'exception de la fois où Hilare avait pincé les jumeaux Sélachii en train de préparer un mauvais coup. Et il était évident que dame Sybil n'avait pas mentionné son vrai nom.

« Merci, dit Angua.

— Laisse-les juste dans la chambre _fleur de pommier_ et je te ferai un chocolat chaud avant que tu ne repartes, dit Félicité. As-tu été suivie ? »

Jocasta Ouigues secoua la tête. « J'ai cru que quelqu'un m'avait vue, mais Jethro leur a fait tomber sa chope de bière sur le pied. »

Félicité sourit faiblement. « Un homme bien, ce Jethro, fit-elle remarquer. Elsa, aimeriez-vous un chocolat chaud ?

— Oui, s'il vous plaît, » dit Angua. Félicité quitta la pièce en s'affairant - elle avait une tendance à s'affairer, de la même façon qu'Angua avait une tendance à bouger autant que possible, et à se crisper quand elle était immobile ; Angua se dit que ça avait probablement à voir avec le veuvage - et une lumière s'alluma dans la cuisine. On entendit un fracas de casseroles.

Jocasta Ouigues ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Dame Sybil dit que vous avez fait le voyage depuis le Klatch, dit-elle. C'était excitant ? »

Angua accorda à la question la réflexion qu'elle méritait. « C'était excitant, d'être à Ankh-Morpork ? »

Le visage de la jeune fille se rembrunit visiblement. L'espace d'un instant, Angua se sentit un peu coupable.

« Non, dit doucement Jocasta. Vous avez perdu un frère, vous aussi ? »

Angua aurait aimé pouvoir perdre Paul-Loup. De préférence en cendres dans une urne d'argent. « Non. Mon - »

Elle rencontra un problème de mots. Elle n'avait jamais eu à référer à Carotte en tant que son quoi que ce soit : il était simplement Carotte, et même si différentes personnes l'appelaient son jeune homme, et que Mme Cake avait provoqué une crise de rire chez Ludmilla en l'appelant le soupirant d'Angua, personne n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de mettre un nom sur leur relation. Tout le monde à Ankh-Morpork savait ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre.

« Il était mien, finit par dire Angua.

— Je suis désolée, » dit Jocasta, plus doucement qu'Angua ne s'y serait attendue. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avec des canines plus longues qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être. « Je vais mettre les affaires dans votre chambre. Dame Sybil dit qu'elle commandera plus de vêtements pour vous dès qu'elle pourra faire prendre vos mensurations, mais en attendant, vous faites à peu près la taille de Suzanne, alors ceux-là devraient aller. 

— Merci, » dit Angua. Jocasta s'en fut et la laissa à son livre. Angua entendit Jocasta et Félicité parler dans la cuisine, et n'aiguisa pas son ouïe pour écouter ce qu'elles disaient.

Elle passa une soirée silencieuse avec Félicité, en dehors d'un occasionnel juron glottal gobelin quand Félicité trouvait sa relectrice particulièrement exaspérante, et alla se coucher tôt, avec la douce chaleur d'une boisson chaude dans de la porcelaine fine entre ses mains maladroites. Elle s'endormit, et ne rêva pas, sauf brièvement - quand elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit avec l'impression que Carotte était à côté d'elle, son souffle régulier allant et venant contre la courbe de son dos, son bras lourd en travers de sa taille, et qu'elle se rendormit avec la sensation d'être en sécurité.

Il se trouva que les vêtements de Suzanne - Suzanne Sto Hélit, duchesse de Sto Hélit, apparemment - allaient bel et bien à Angua, mais quelque chose dans la qualité du tissu avertit Angua qu'à l'instant où elle cesserait de courir à travers la campagne en se nourrissant de repas insuffisants et commencerait à manger normalement, ils seraient trop étroits. Et puis Angua ne pensait pas que la robe de stricte laine noire à col haut était vraiment son style. Elle était suffisamment serrée autour du cou pour qu'elle doive détacher la plaque de son collier et la mettre sur une chaîne prêtée par Félicité.

Néanmoins, Angua mit une paire de boucles d’oreilles en or qui s'étaient trouvées dans une poche en velours au fond du sac, emballa tout le reste dans un sac de cuir très pratique (et très cher) et s'en alla dîner avec dame Sybil. Cela lui sembla un peu ridicule de se plier aux formalités d'un dîner poli en société - ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle elle avait été beaucoup exposée, même si des règles de conduite que la baronne lui avait enseignées lors de visites familiales à Genua, enfouies depuis longtemps, refirent surface au cours de la soirée - et Angua était sûre qu'elle était en train de se tailler une réputation comme étant taciturne et snob. Elle décida qu'elle s'en moquait, et exagéra son accent. Dans un coin du salon, après souper, elle entendit Jocasta Ouigues dire au vicaire que dame Elsa était charmante, mais ne s'ouvrait pas facilement aux personnes qu'elle venait de rencontrer, et qu'elle n'était pas au courant des détails mais qu'il y avait quelque chose de très triste dans son histoire, et est-ce que dame Sybil n'était pas exactement le genre de personne chez qui l'on voudrait rester si on était triste, révérend ? Dans un autre coin, Félicité repoussait avec dextérité les tentatives de Mme Rogatons pour obtenir des exemplaires gratuits de son dernier livre pour les petits-enfants, et racontait combien il était agréable que sa vieille amie ait pu passer en venant rendre visite à dame Sybil, même si la perte choquante de ses bagages était très regrettable, on est tout juste en sécurité sur la grand-route ces jours-ci, etc etc. Angua se demanda si elle savait que son intonation se faisait distraite quand elle mentait, ce qui n'était probablement audible que si l'on était un loup-garou, ou le seigneur Vétérini. Dans un troisième coin de la pièce, dame Sybil discutait avec Mme Failapaix de comment garder le contact avec les anciennes camarades de classe, et du fait qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa filleule depuis l'époque où Elsa était une petite fille.

Angua occupait le quatrième coin, où elle jouait aux échecs avec le mari de Mme Failapaix et sentait rapidement venir une migraine. Elle n'était pas taillée pour l'espionnage. Heureusement le colonel Failapaix était bien trop habitué à se faire rabrouer par sa femme pour vouloir faire la conversation, et profitait donc avec reconnaissance du jeu d'échecs. Angua joua deux parties contre lui : une défaite, une victoire. Elle fut heureuse quand vint le moment pour tous de partir et qu'il se leva pour s'en aller, poliment, sans faire d'histoire. Sa femme et la moitié des autres dames de la région semblaient malicieusement fascinées par elle, d'une façon dont elle aurait pu se passer, mais lui semblait assez gentil.

Dame Sybil envoya Jocasta dans sa chambre avec une lettre de ses parents, et invita Angua dans son étude pour un petit verre avant de se coucher. Angua joua le jeu, et ne fut pas surprise de constater que l'étude était largement fournie en fausses portes, faux placards, et de nombreux livres dans lesquels pouvait se dissimuler toute sorte de matériel séditieux. Y compris - et après sa conversation avec Timidesson, ce n'était pas une surprise - tout un mur de livres sur l'histoire et la culture naine, pour accompagner les deux murs consacrés aux dragons. Par comparaison, l'histoire humaine et la géographie occupaient un espace considérablement restreint. 

Dame Sybil versa à Angua un très petit verre de brandy. Il tabassait comme un troll. 

« Fastidieux, je sais, » dit dame Sybil, bien qu'Angua n'ait rien dit. « Vous êtes fatiguée, et vous méritez de vous reposer et de récupérer. Je sais que je n'étais bonne à rien, les quelques premiers jours après la mort de Sam. Je n'aurais certainement pas pu faire ce que vous avez fait.

— Je ne le crois pas, dame Sybil. J'ai entendu parler de l'hôpital. »

Dame Sybil eut un léger sourire. « Appelez-moi Sybil, ma chère. Et Rosie a vraiment accompli beaucoup là-bas. Elle était absolument inestimable. Je pouvais tout lui confier. 

— Que lui avez-vous confié ? » demanda Angua, aussitôt soupçonneuse, mais dame Sybil sourit et changea de sujet. 

« Pour quoi vivez-vous, là maintenant ? Honnêtement ? »

Angua se cala dans son fauteuil comme après avoir été prise de court et avoir manqué de renverser du brandy sur la robe d'une duchesse. Sybil lui versa un autre verre.

« Nous vous trouverons des vêtements qui vous aillent mieux, soit dit en passant. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le reste, mais Suzanne me rend visite assez souvent. Cette chère fille. Pleine de bon sens. Vous l'aimerez beaucoup. »

Angua sirota son brandy. Elle se sentait la tête vide.

« Le travail, dit-elle lentement. L'affaire.

— Et si nous devions rentrer à Ankh-Morpork demain, dit calmement dame Sybil, avec le seigneur Vétérini dans le fauteuil du Patricien, et les Klatchiens partis. Alors quoi ?

— Le procès, avança Angua. Le. » Elle dévisagea dame Sybil. « Je ne sais pas. C'est trop tôt. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi est - à part la cité. Si nous pouvions reprendre la cité… »

Dame Sybil soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que ses mots se perdent.

« Je pense que ça aide de voir à plus petite échelle, » dit dame Sybil, après quelques longues secondes de silence. Elle déverrouilla un tiroir, en tira plusieurs objets, puis sortit un faux fond et un second compartiment caché, bien plus fin. « Mon arrière-grand-oncle pouvait être terriblement paranoïaque, dit-elle distraitement. Tenez. »

Elle tendit à Angua un certificat de naissance, et le croquis d'un bébé nouveau-né. Angua fixa le certificat, puis, le trouvant incompréhensible, regarda plutôt le dessin. Il avait été effectué par une main tremblante mais talentueuse, avec la même encre qui avait servi à écrire le certificat. La petite main de l'enfant était refermée sur le bord de la couverture, son petit visage tout chiffonné.

« Une iconographie aurait été un trop grand risque, voyez-vous, dit doucement dame Sybil. Les démons parlent. »

Angua revint au certificat et le relut, plus lentement, se forçant à absorber chaque lettre. Il était daté de deux mois plus tôt ; le lieu de naissance était Ankh-Morpork, à l'Hôpital des Urgences Dame Sybil. Les témoins étaient le Dr Jean Gazon, médecin référant, et Mme Rosemarie Paluche, Maîtresse de Guilde. Les parents du garçon étaient dame Sybil Vimaire et le commandant Samuel Vimaire (décédé), et son nom était -

« Le premier sergent de Sam s'appelait Jean, dit dame Sybil. Jean Quille. Une grande influence sur lui, à une période terrible pour Ankh-Morpork. Et puis bien sûr le docteur… » Elle joignit soigneusement les mains sur ses genoux. « Cela semblait approprié. Et puis je voulais que mon nom soit perpétué, et j'ai pensé qu'il serait adéquat d'évoquer la mémoire de l'ancêtre de Sam. J'ai bien pensé au nom Sam même, mais - »

Angua avait toujours fait très attention à ne pas risquer d'avoir d'enfant avec Carotte, mais elle pensa à donner son nom à un bébé après sa mort et frissonna involontairement.

« Exactement. » Dame Sybil se racla la gorge. « Alors voilà ce que j'ai confié à Rosie. C'est un garçon en bonne santé, d'après tous les rapports, même si la naissance a été difficile. J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir été déjà à l'hôpital.

— Jean Ne-Souffre-Pas-L-Injustice Ramkin.

— Je crois que Rosie l'appelle Jack. »

Angua posa le certificat et le dessin très soigneusement sur le bureau, et avala le reste de son brandy. Avec prévenance, dame Sybil lui en versa un troisième.

Pas étonnant que dame Sybil ait l'air malade. Elle avait un peu plus de la quarantaine, et porter un enfant en secret après être devenue veuve devait avoir été un enfer. Le cacher, aussi ; pas étonnant qu'elle porte des vêtements mal ajustés, pas étonnant qu'elle _semble_ malade. La seule chose étonnante était qu'il n'y ait pas une Igorina au domaine. 

« Vous êtes la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse, » dit franchement Angua. Tout ceci, et elle s'occupait de diplomatie clandestine pour Vétérini ? Vétérini était-il au courant ?

« Peu probable. » Dame Sybil hocha la tête en direction du papier sur son bureau. « Alors, c'est assez pour moi. C'est une promesse d'avenir suffisante, après que nous aurons gagné. C'est la promesse d'un monde que je veux voir. Mon fils, et celui de Sam, de retour à la place qui lui revient de droit, dans une cité libre. C'est ce que j'attends. Et vous ? »

Angua reprit le dessin, et étudia le visage du bébé. Les nouveau-nés n'offraient pas vraiment de ressemblances mais celui-ci se renfrognait exactement comme le commandant Vimaire.

« J'attends avec impatience de pouvoir entraîner l'agent à l'essai Vimaire, » dit-elle.

Dame Sybil rit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] : Vous vous demandez peut-être où étaient partis les bateaux qui les avaient amenés à Leshp. La réponse était : à leur port de départ, pour compter leurs profits et louer plus de couchettes.
> 
> [2]: Ce mot charmant est l'une des nombreuses dénominations de la matière qui a fait la fortune d'Henri Roi. La matière fécale.


	3. Le choix d'Ahmed 71-heures

Ahmed 71-heures n'appréciait pas son séjour prolongé sur le Continent Central, mais il n'entrevoyait aucune chance d'y mettre un terme. Le Sériph étant de plus en plus complètement à la retraite, et le prince Khufurah étant toujours tragiquement « porté disparu », le prince Cadram était la loi du pays à travers l'Empire - y compris sa récente acquisition, Ankh-Morpork. Et Ahmed 71-heures, en tant que bon et fidèle sujet de son Altesse, était voué à aller là où on l'envoyait, dans ce cas à Ankh-Morpork, pour imposer l'ordre. Il était ici depuis six mois, depuis que le précédent conseiller klatchien du gouverneur Rouille avait d'une façon ou d'une autre bu de l'eau de l'Ankh et été renvoyé au pays : on disait que les intestins du pauvre homme ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.

C'était comme essayer d'imposer l'ordre à une méduse mortelle. Non, à l'équivalent de toute une baie emplie de méduses mortelles. Impossibles à attraper et funestes quand on les tient. Sire Samuel avait maintenu l'ordre dans la cité, mais sire Samuel avait eu plus de cinquante agents du Guet et quarante années d'expérience dans les rues. Si le prince Cadram avait commis des erreurs désastreuses dans cette campagne, permettre à l'un de ses généraux les plus assoiffés de sang de capturer la ville en omettant de préciser que sire Samuel et le seigneur Vétérini devaient être pris vivants était l'une des plus grandes, suivie de près par la permission donnée à Rouille de décréter que porter une plaque du Guet était passible de pendaison. Ahmed n'avait rien avec quoi travailler, et si un homme voilé de mystère et porteur d'une immense épée pouvait accomplir plus qu'on ne le penserait dans des oasis isolées, Ankh-Morpork était une tout autre paire de manches. Ahmed aurait parié la redoutable réputation de sa mère qu'il n'y avait rien eu de mystérieux chez lui depuis la seconde semaine de son séjour en ville, et les gens d'ici n'étaient pas impressionnés par les grandes épées. Leur dernier tyran avait été un _dragon_.

Le peu de temps qu'il l'avait connu, Ahmed n'avait jamais vu sire Samuel sourire à quelqu'un d'autre que sa femme. L'homme avait été plutôt habituellement renfrogné ou furax. Mais maintenant, parfois, il rêvait de la foule, et de sire Samuel appuyé contre un mur en train de rire, et qui lui demandait ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait faire maintenant.

Si seulement Vimaire l'avait suivi au Klatch comme il était censé le faire. Ahmed avait été sûr que prendre le loup-garou en otage allait fonctionner -

« Est-ce que vous _écoutez_ , mon gars ? » geignit Gravid Rouille. Il pensait probablement paraître aussi calmement autoritaire, aussi inquiétant que Vétérini.

Quelque part sur la liste des erreurs désastreuses du prince Cadram - en tête de laquelle se trouvait, bien sûr, l'invasion d'Ankh-Morpork - il devait y avoir « mettre Gravid Rouille à la tête de quoi que ce soit ». Ahmed comprenait la théorie selon laquelle la stupidité de l'homme le rendait facilement manipulable, et sa haute position faisait que certaines des plus importantes familles de la ville restaient dans le rang, mais Rouille lui donnait mal à la tête. Et surtout. Aucun Morporkien n'en avait quoi que ce soit à faire de Rouille. Il ne comprenait pas la ville : il se contentait d'en vivre. Henri Roi aurait été un meilleur choix.

« Bien sûr, offensi, » dit Ahmed 71-heures sans broncher. Il reconnaissait les signes. L'homme était sur le point de lui donner un ordre incroyablement stupide.

« Vous allez vous rendre dans les Comtés. Me chercher la femme Vimaire. Et la ramener. Par la force, si nécessaire ! »

Et nous y voilà, pensa Ahmed, l'ordre le plus insensé jamais donné à un policier depuis le dernier ordre que Rouille lui avait donné. Si seulement Gravid lui-même était parti en guerre. Ahmed aurait pu arranger un accident approprié.

« Je vais exécuter vos ordres, mon seigneur.

— Gouverneur, » insista Rouille, et d'un claquement de doigts il réclama plus de vin. Quel ivrogne. Et même pas un ivrogne aimable, comme le prince Khufurah.

« Gouverneur, » dit Ahmed, en levant les yeux au ciel dans son for intérieur et rêvant d'arracher l'une des moulures tarabiscotées du fauteuil de Rouille pour la lui enfoncer dans un endroit douloureux. « Excusez-moi. Je vais m'occuper directement de vos requêtes. »

Il avait été logé dans la Palais du Gouverneur, un bâtiment qu'il continuait instinctivement d'appeler le Palais du Patricien, ne serait-ce que dans son esprit. Cela rendait très commode le retour à ses appartements, et plus commode encore pour Rouille de l'appeler à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il semblait avoir confondu Ahmed avec un genre de domestique personnel, et le seul commentaire du prince Cadram sur le sujet avait été de rappeler à Ahmed qu'il était là pour résoudre le problème de l'occupation infructueuse d'Ankh-Morpork, pas pour se plaindre de la main-d’œuvre. Ahmed se demandait à quel point Rouille devait être stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était l'homme qui serait chargé de le raccourcir s'il dépassait jamais les bornes.

Peut-être assez stupide pour croire que son représentant de la loi officiel ne s'apercevrait pas que l'on tentait d'organiser un gentil petit assassinat et déclencher une guerre juste sous son nez. Mais Ahmed faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à ça.

Dans tous les cas, il avait largement de quoi s'occuper en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire à propos de dame Sybil, et de son veuvage à la campagne parfaitement innocent. Quelle importance qu'elle ait eu des liens personnels avec Vétérini ? Il n'était plus là, et son ancienne base politique dans la cité perdait chaque jour de son influence. Quelle importance qu'elle parle nain, et corresponde avec quelques-uns d'entre eux ? Cette femme entretenait une correspondance avec la moitié du Continent Central. Si les sujets du Petit roi avaient été traités avec plus d'égards ses correspondants nains n'auraient pas valu la peine qu'on les remarque, non plus qu'on les soupçonne. Dame Sybil n'avait jamais été autrement que courtoise envers eux, bien qu'ils aient mérité sa haine. Elle était puissamment intelligente, bien entourée et riche, et Rouille ne gagnerait rien à s'opposer à elle.

Ahmed aurait aimé aller faire une longue promenade, ou mieux encore aller courir, pour restaurer son équilibre. Mais il était inconfortablement certain de ne pas être en sécurité en marchant seul dans Ankh-Morpork - il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois, pour se rendre à un dîner à la Guilde des Assassins, et des yeux inamicaux avaient suivi chacun de ses pas, à tel point que ses hôtes avaient insisté pour lui offrir une escorte pour rentrer au Palais. Il aurait pu essayer les jardins, mais seules de petites portions en avaient été désarmées, et ils n'étaient pas sûrs. La plupart des patriciens n'avaient pas été très portés sur l'extérieur, et le seigneur Vétérini avait vu la valeur historique de la préservation de l'aménagement par Bougre de Sagouin Jeanson. Le fait que tout tueur approchant par les jardins finirait probablement au fond d'une fontaine ornementale de trois mètres de profondeur ou du ho-ho était une autre question. Le général en charge de l'invasion avait d'abord cru qu'il y avait des poches de résistance sur les terres même du palais, jusqu'à ce qu'Ahmed intervienne et explique qu'en fait les Ankh-Morporkiens attachaient de la valeur à la négligence criminelle de leur architecte le plus célèbre.

Cela ne lui laissait que ses appartements et le terrain d'entraînement limité. Pour parer au cas où Rouille se rappellerait soudain quelque chose et le convoquerait, Ahmed se rendit au terrain d'entraînement et lança des couteaux sur une cible tout en essayant de réfléchir clairement.

Le gouverneur Rouille pensait que dame Sybil était à la tête d'une sorte de conspiration. ( _Thunk_. Un couteau frappa la cible, en plein centre.) Un groupe voué à déloger l'hégémonie klatchienne et à restaurer Vétérini au Palais du Patricien. ( _Thunk. Thunk._ ) Il se basait sur le fait que dame Sybil avait de l'influence - aussi bien personnelle que financière : les Ramkin avaient toujours été riches, et dame Sybil était rusée - sur la plupart du continent, connaissait bien Vétérini, et avait une correspondance abondante, y compris avec des nains avec lesquels l'administration de Rouille avaient officiellement proscrit tout contact après que les relations diplomatiques furent interrompues. Mais s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de séditieux dans les lettres de dame Sybil ou le trafic des clacs, Ahmed devait encore le trouver. La fille Chercœur était bien réticente à amener les clacs pour analyse, il était difficile de savoir si le nuage autour de sa tête quand elle venait était de la fumée de cigarette ou de la rage réprimée, mais elle venait. Personne ne pouvait dire que la correspondance de dame Sybil n'avait pas été passée au crible, et il ne s'y trouvait rien d'autre que les récits amicaux de petits riens et de petites choses envoyés par une femme aimante habituée à maintenir le contact avec de très nombreuses connaissances. En fait, Ahmed savait que l'un de ses collègues agents avait reçu l'ordre d'approcher dame Sybil et de lui demander son aide pour un rapprochement avec les nains. Elle avait poliment refusé en arguant du fait que son année de deuil n'était pas encore finie.

_Deuil_. Ahmed cilla, et se rendit compte qu'il était à court de couteaux. Il alla les récupérer sur la cible, et revint se poster sous un angle plus difficile.

Personne ne pouvait accuser dame Sybil d'un comportement dénué de grâce ou de dignité. ( _Thunk._ ) Ahmed avait accepté l'invasion d'Ankh-Morpork comme l'une de ces choses qui arrivaient, particulièrement quand l'adversaire était risiblement incompétent, comme feu le seigneur Rouille. Il n'avait pas été surpris de trouver la cité en flammes : elle avait brûlé et été inondée au moins deux fois quand il était élève à la Guilde des Assassins, à observer depuis les toits, prêt à défendre les bâtiments de la Guilde. ( _Thunk. Thunk._ ) Il avait sonné quelques cloches quand il s'était rendu compte de l'étendue des dégâts, et avait crié sur les idiots qui avaient laissé sire Samuel et son adjoint se faire abattre dans la rue, comme s'ils n'étaient pas des éléments clés pour garder la cité sous contrôle. Est-ce que personne d'autre n'avait fait ses devoirs ? Ankh-Morpork n'avait pas de roi. Elle n'avait pas besoin de roi. Mais Carotte Fondeurenfersson était le roi quelle n'avait pas, et Samuel Vimaire était l'homme qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait. ( _Thunk. Thunk._ )

Et dame Sybil avait seulement demandé la permission de veiller leurs corps, patiente comme une tombe ; elle avait fondé un hôpital sous son propre toit au milieu des combats, et elle s'était assise près du corps de son mari en train de refroidir et avait pleuré en silence, le dos parfaitement droit, les mains jointes sur les genoux. ( _Thunk, thunk, thunk._ ) Ahmed se rappelait comment il s'était tenu auprès d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'aurait l'idée de l'expédier à son tour, et il se rappelait regarder la foule qui était venue - pour pleurer le capitaine Carotte, oui, et aussi pour voir les soldats klatchiens prêts à maintenir l'ordre par n'importe quel moyen et murmurer dans leur barbe que le vieux Face-de-marbre n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça. Ça avait été une faute impardonnablement stupide. Mais personne ne pouvait dire que dame Sybil en avait été la cause, en aucune façon. Même le prince Cadram lui avait écrit une aimable lettre d'excuses, où il blâmait les aléas de la guerre pour la mort de son mari et exprimait ses condoléances.

La cible se fendit en deux et son dernier couteau tomba au sol avec un claquement. 

« À quel fils de chameau malade avez-vous acheté ça ? » demanda Ahmed, sur le ton de la conversation. L'armurier tressaillit.

« C'est la dernière du lot que nous avons acheté à Planteur, offensi. Nous avons changé de fournisseur - »

Ahmed émit un petit rire inattendu, et l'ignora. Certaines choses, apparemment, ne changeaient jamais.

Cet après-midi il monta dans une diligence pour les Comtés. La façon la plus rapide de s'y rendre aurait été de prendre une barge, mais les Quirmiens contrôlaient les méandres supérieurs de la rivière, et s'ils n'étaient pas activement hostiles envers les Klatchiens qui en remontaient le cours, ils n'étaient certainement pas amicaux non plus. Toutes sortes de permissions diplomatiques étaient requises, et si Ahmed les considérait généralement comme un détail de courtoisie, comme un biscuit gratis avec son café, il n'avait nul désir de faire des vagues. Métaphoriquement, ou littéralement. Alors il prit la diligence.

Les routes avaient été grandement améliorées par l'invasion, de toute façon.

Dû aux collines, aux ponts égarés, et autres inconvénients topologiques, il fallut tout de même deux jours pour atteindre la zone exacte des Comtés où se trouvait Crundells. Et même alors son cocher n'était pas certain de comment atteindre la grande maison, aussi Ahmed déclara qu'ils allaient s'arrêter au village pour s'étirer les jambes et se rafraîchir un peu avant de se présenter chez dame Sybil, par courtoisie. Il n'y avait aucun besoin réel d'être courtois, et en effet Rouille aurait probablement préféré qu'il se contente de débouler, en aplanissant le paysage sur le chemin, demande un festin de quatre services et tous les avantages de la maison pour lui et ses hommes, et accorde une audience à dame Sybil à un moment de la semaine suivante. Mais Ahmed ne partageait pas le trop-plein de confiance de Rouille et ne voyait guère d'intérêt à se mettre à dos une veuve d'un certain âge qui n'avait fait aucun mal, à lui ou à quiconque. En particulier dans ce genre de petit hameau affairé où tout le monde savait tout des autres. C'était justement le genre d'endroit où Ahmed faisait habituellement respecter la loi, si on éliminait certains aspects extérieurs du pub et de la végétation - il n'y avait aucun pub appelé La Tête du Gobelin au Klatch, pour la simple raison qu'il n'y avait pas de gobelins - et même s'il aurait pu régler cette affaire avec toute l'efficacité et la rapidité d'une bonne purge de cheval et repartir à minuit, triomphant, il lui semblait que la situation requérait davantage de diplomatie. Il n'était pas censé ramener dame Sybil en travers de sa selle jusqu'à Ankh-Morpork.

Ahmed entra dans le pub, ignorant la façon dont le silence se fit instantanément, et demanda une tournée, l'opportunité d'utiliser une bassine pour se laver, et qu'on s'occupe de ses chevaux. Les trois lui furent fournis, même si l'homme derrière le bar (un ancien flic, pour autant qu'Ahmed puisse en juger) était visiblement réticent à lâcher son petit assistant de sous le comptoir.

Ennuyeux, mais pas inattendu. Ahmed offrit un sourire vide à l'homme.

_Je sais ce que tu es et tu sais ce que je suis et tu sais que si je tire cette épée personne ne sortira d'ici vivant, toi moins que tout autre._

Il paya, ignora le fait qu'on l'avait arnaqué sur le compte tout en laissant transparaître très clairement qu'il l'avait remarqué et le garderait à l'esprit pour plus tard, et alla se rafraîchir et essayer de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à dame Sybil. En fait, il ne lui avait pas parlé, à l'exception de quelques phrases de condoléances vides de sens, depuis la mort de sire Samuel.

Quand il sortit pour jeter un œil sur les chevaux - il n'avait pas fini avec une équipe d'incompétents, parce qu'il choisissait ses propres hommes et ne tolérait pas ce genre de choses, mais il était toujours bon de montrer de l'intérêt dans ce genre de choses - il découvrit qu'ils étaient surveillés. Non seulement par les gens du coin en train de ranger paresseusement après un jour de marché (et prenant énormément de temps pour ce faire : il fallait apparemment des heures pour démonter ces étals et ces piles de caisses) mais aussi par quelqu'un d'âgé et vêtu d'un tweed plus onéreux que le commun, que sa femme froufrouteuse avait abandonné en sifflant « Eh bien, puisque tu choisis de _lambiner_ , Charles, » avant de disparaître.

Ahmed attendit quelques secondes. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'homme, aux cheveux blanchissants, et aux épaules légèrement voûtées. Mais il le connaissait par ses vêtements et son attitude. Le genre de soldat ankh-morporkien trop âgé pour se battre ; un officier qui aimait à se considérer comme un gentleman, et qui pourrait en être un, ou non, selon la situation.

Le voyage en diligence avait été très long : Ahmed en avait assez de se documenter sur les Vimaire et les Ramkin, assez des minables jeux de l'esprit auxquels il pouvait se livrer avec le gérant de la Tête du Gobelin, et plus qu'assez d'essayer de jouer au thud contre lui-même. Le jeu lui avait été recommandé par l'ambassadrice Troll temporaire à Ankh-Morpork, avant que Son Excellence Opale ait été rejetée par le gouverneur Rouille au motif que Vétérini acceptait ce genre de chose mais qu'il y avait maintenant une nouvelle direction, plus intelligente, et Ahmed avait la forte impression de passer à côté de quelque chose, sans conseils appropriés. Il décida de jouer un jeu qu'il comprenait mieux, traversa la rue et alluma une cigarette au clou de girofle.

« Bel après-midi, » remarqua-t-il en offrant une cigarette à l'homme, qui marqua une pause avant de murmurer calmement qu'il ne fumait plus. Oui, c'était ce vieil accent familier, aux fortes inflexions de Pseudopolis - mais pour autant que Pseudopolis refuse de l'admettre, elle faisait partie de l'hégémonie d'Ankh-Morpork depuis des décades. Celui-ci ne ressemblait pas à un camarade de la Guilde des Assassins ; Ahmed en déduisit que c'était un fils cadet, envoyé à Pierregouille avant l'armée, et entretenant maintenant un genre de pauvreté fière et distinguée à la campagne. « Non ? Quel dommage. Elles sont très parfumées mais j'ai toujours considéré qu'il était impoli de fumer dans une diligence en présence d'autres personnes. »

— Vous n'avez pas rencontré de difficulté pendant votre voyage, j'espère ?

— Les routes depuis Ankh-Morpork sont plutôt bonnes, » dit Ahmed, et il vit un infime éclat de glace briller dans les yeux de l'homme. « Seigneur Ahmed al-Hashashiyya. Puis-je savoir à qui je m'adresse ? »

Al-Hashashiyya. L'assassin. Ahmed était un D'reg, sa mère ayant ramené son époux au sein de son propre peuple, et n'avait pas de nom de famille. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Les D'regs étaient assez étroitement liés et bien organisés pour ne pas en avoir besoin : Ahmed savait qui étaient ses cousins issus de germain au deuxième degré, il n'avait pas besoin d'un patronyme pour les distinguer. Mais beaucoup des pays qui composaient l'empire utilisaient des noms de famille, y compris le régime dominant dont était issu le prince Cadram, et il avait décrété qu'Ahmed avait besoin d'un nom tout en lui attribuant celui-ci. Il était, comme il l'avait fait remarquer, purement factuel, de par l'éducation d'Ahmed, et cela irritait Ahmed au plus haut point. Heureusement il avait rarement besoin de s'en servir. Tout le monde connaissait Ahmed 71-heures.

« Colonel Failapaix, » dit l'homme, sans paraître reconnaître le mot ou le nom. Peut-être que tout le monde ne connaissait pas Ahmed 71-heures. Ahmed inclina poliment la tête. « Vous visitez la région, seigneur Ahmed ?

— Je connaissais le défunt mari de dame Sybil. Je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de lui rendre visite. »

Un léger hoquet. « Vous devez être très occupé. »

D'une chiquenaude, Ahmed fit tomber la cendre de sa cigarette. « Le service de son Altesse est très exigeant. Est-elle une de vos voisines ?

— Son parc est accolé à mon jardin, oui. Mais le domaine est vaste.

— C'est ce que l'on m'a dit. » Ahmed inspira et expira profondément. Il pourrait finir par détester le goût du clou de girofle.

Une courte pause. Ahmed attendit, patiemment, que le poisson morde à l'hameçon. Le problème avec celui-ci, c'est qu'il était un homme bien ; Sam Vimaire aurait confisqué l'épée d'Ahmed et l'aurait flanqué dans une cellule du poste de la place de Pseudopolis depuis longtemps. Avec un reçu pour son épée.

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas y avoir de problème.

— Vous comme moi, colonel. »

Le colonel avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose. Ahmed paria vaguement sur une menace ou une prière.

« Pensez-vous rester longtemps ? » dit plutôt le colonel.

« Quelques jours. Cela dépendra de dame Sybil. » Ahmed retira la cigarette de sa bouche et la fixa. « Je n'ai aucune envie de la déranger.

— Bien sûr. » Le colonel le regardait, l'air troublé. « Bien sûr. »

Ahmed laissa le silence s'installer.

« Eh bien, je dois y aller. »

Ahmed s'inclina légèrement. « J'espère vous voir dans le voisinage, avant de partir.

— Monsieur. » Le colonel lui rendit son salut et s'en fut, peut-être pour récupérer sa femme froufrouteuse et désagréable.

Un homme bien, pensa Ahmed. Mais une cible ridiculement facile.

Il laissa tomber sa cigarette sur la route et l'écrasa.

Il fallut si longtemps pour parcourir les quelques kilomètres jusqu'à Crundells que le cocher commença à suspecter haut et fort un sournois sabotage morporkien. Ahmed leva les yeux au ciel si vivement qu'il pensa qu'ils allaient rester coincés vers l'arrière de sa tête : le cocher était un pur produit d'Al-Gebra, et Al-Gebra était une cité planifiée. Ahmed cogna le toit de la diligence jusqu'à ce que les plaintes cessent, puis passa la tête par la fenêtre et informa le cocher qu'on ne l'attirait pas vers sa perte, il était juste à la campagne. Et que bien sûr il allait manquer le tournant inratable s'il ne gardait pas les yeux sur la route, le stupide fils de chien. 

Au bout d'une demi-heure ils avaient passé le portail du manoir et remontaient l'allée jusqu'à une maison immense, et immensément élégante. Ahmed n'admirait pas particulièrement ce style de construction, mais il était resté à Ankh-Morpork pour ses études suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il avait sous les yeux l'idéal platonique d'une résidence de campagne, jusqu'au grès doré dans la lumière de la fin d'après-midi. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer le commandant Vimaire ici, trop indéfendable, pas assez pavé. Mais dame Sybil, qui était si accueillante et généreuse - cet endroit lui correspondrait bien.

Il était attendu. Un clac avait été envoyé avant son départ ; il l'avait écrit, ne faisant pas confiance aux clercs de Rouille pour cette tâche. Un majordome du nom de Villequin, à la tête d'un personnel efficace, l'accueillit à l'entrée avant de disperser l'équipage et les domestiques et de le mener directement à la bibliothèque où se trouvaient les dames. Ahmed accepta le rafraîchissement qu'on lui offrait et entra dans la pièce dont Villequin lui ouvrit la porte. 

Son épée avait été rangée dans le hall dans le râtelier prévu à cet effet, à au moins deux minutes de là en courant, et au moment où la porte de la bibliothèque se refermait derrière lui Ahmed était horriblement conscient qu'il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser quitter sa main. Un genre de panique primordiale le clouait au sol, et il la supprima impitoyablement, ainsi que l'instinct désespéré qui lui commandait de rouvrir vivement la porte et de fuir.

Il avait fait face au caporal Angua von Überwald auparavant. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il la reconnaisse pour ce qu'elle était, et il avait eu un collier d'argent à la main. Il avait pensé très probable qu'elle ait fui dans le désert et soit morte : aucun de ses agents n'avait eu vent du moindre murmure à son sujet. Dommage, mais c'était comme ça. Maintenant elle était là, et le regardait implacablement depuis un fauteuil capitonné, et il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui, rien de plus que quelques couteaux et un garrot, et il y avait un faible grondement au fond de son esprit, trop bas pour être vraiment perçu par ses oreilles…

« - aussi je vais attendre ta traduction de _Demain, dès l'aube_ [1] demain, Jocasta, et prépare quelques points à discuter en plus de ça, s'il te plaît. » Une voix de maîtresse d'école fendit l'air, et Ahmed s'aperçut avec un temps de retard qu'il y avait deux autres femmes - non, une femme et une écolière de quinze ou seize ans, vêtue d'une robe lavande impeccable - dans la bibliothèque ensoleillée. La seconde femme se leva, et Ahmed reconnut, d'après ses informations sur les personnalités des Plaines de Sto, la duchesse de Sto Hélit, avec ses cheveux blanc-et-noir caractéristiques. Elle était vêtue d'une austère robe noire, et comme le soleil illuminait la courbe de sa joue pâle Ahmed fut soudain frappé par un souvenir troublant sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

Elle lui fit la révérence, et l'écolière l'imita. Le caporal Angua s'extirpa de son fauteuil et lui fit une révérence abrupte, sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

Ils avaient exhibé le corps de Carotte Fondeurenfersson devant le Palais du Patricien, pensa Ahmed, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ils l'avaient enterré dans une tombe anonyme, secrète, et n'avaient rien envoyé d'autre qu'une lettre de condoléances à sa mère. Si elle était passée à Ankh-Morpork, elle le savait.

« Votre seigneurie, » dit froidement la duchesse de Sto Hélit, éloignant son attention des yeux gris meurtriers du caporal Angua. Ceux de la duchesse étaient bruns et critiques, avec quelque chose - d'étrange, quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer, ce même souvenir. « Dame Sybil nous a informées de votre probable arrivée. Je regrette que sa santé ne soit pas au mieux en ce moment, et elle est en train de se reposer. Je suis chargée de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Crundells. Je crois que nous nous connaissons… de loin.

— En effet, votre Grâce, » dit courtoisement Ahmed, en se demandant où, par tous les diables, était-il supposé avoir rencontré cette femme. Son classeur mental cracha l'information que si la duchesse de Sto Hélit était la seule héritière de son père, elle passait relativement peu de temps à Sto Hélit, se consacrant à une carrière dans l'éducation et laissant l'administration de ses domaines aux bureaucrates compétents. Ahmed ne passait pas beaucoup de temps en compagnie de maîtresses d'école. Mais elle était familière, et mentir un peu ne ferait pas de mal.

La duchesse inclina la tête. « Puis-je vous présenter dame Elsa von Überwald, la filleule de dame Sybil - »

Le caporal Angua inclina la tête, et les pensées d'Ahmed déraillèrent.

« Je me demande si nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés, nous aussi, dit-il en la dévisageant. À Ankh-Morpork, je crois… Madame. » Et sur un yacht diplomatique, et dans le désert, et…

« Non, » dit le caporal Angua, avec un accent d'Überwald prononcé. La plupart des civils, comme le patron du pub la Tête du Gobelin, auraient réagi à sa pause délibérée, mais sire Samuel formait ses gens mieux que ça. Le cerveau d'Ahmed, désespérément à la traîne, finit par ressortir l'information que la caporal Angua avait un frère et une sœur connus qui pouvaient prendre une forme humaine : l'héritier, Paul-Loup, et Elsa, qui s'était enfuie à l'adolescence. « Vous avez peut-être rencontré ma sœur Delphine. Il y a une forte ressemblance, me dit-on. Il y a plusieurs années que je ne l'ai pas vue. »

Elle parlait avec insouciance, avec froideur ; elle ne sonnait pas comme l'agent du Guet à laquelle Ahmed n'avait jamais parlé directement, mais qu'il avait entendue. Le caporal Angua était calme et mesurée, et après tant d'années à Ankh-Morpork, son accent s'était érodé. La jeune femme était moins musclée, et semblait moins fatiguée ; elle s'habillait très différemment, même si bien sûr les vêtements étaient le premier déguisement et le plus efficace, et ses cheveux blonds étaient tressés en couronne. Le léger allongement apparent de sa figure était peut-être dû à la coiffure, où il se pouvait qu'elles soient vraiment deux femmes différentes. L'emploi du prénom originel du caporal Angua - un détail essentiellement inconnu à Ankh-Morpork, mais qui n'était pas difficile à déceler si vous investissiez dans un exemplaire de l'Almanack du Grotas avec l'annexe consacrée à Überwald, qui coûtait le double du prix à cause des dépenses d'imprimerie en rapport avec les noms de vampires qui couvraient plus de trois pages - plaidait en ce sens.

Ahmed décida de jouer le jeu. « Ce doit être ça. » Il s'inclina. « C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, dame Elsa. »

Dame Elsa - si c'était bien elle - inclina la tête.

« Et Mademoiselle Jocasta Ouigues, » dit la duchesse de Sto Hélit en désignant l'écolière, qui le regardait avec une fascination avide et plus qu'un léger manque de confiance.

Le cœur d'Ahmed, déjà en mauvais état, se fendit un peu plus. L'aîné des garçons Ouigues s'était disputé avec l'un des jeunes parents du Gouverneur ; une dispute d'écoliers, et il aurait dû en rester ainsi, mais bien sûr, les Rouille étant impliqués, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Ahmed avait été mis au courant de la situation quand Mademoiselle Labande, la maîtresse d'internat de Jocasta, l'avait approché discrètement, de professeur à ancien élève. Il était encore en train d'essayer de découvrir ce qu'ils avaient fait du garçon - c'était une source d'irritation considérable, surtout parce que cela aurait été un jeu d'enfant dans des circonstances ordinaires, et parce que Mademoiselle Labande avait délicatement sous-entendu que les garçons Rouille lui avaient attribué la disparition de Ouigues Aîné. Cela aurait dû être un inconvénient social mineur (la disparition du garçon n'était pas sa faute, et l'on n'aurait pas vraiment pu attendre de lui qu'il l'empêche), mais combiné à la présence de dame Sybil, quelqu'un envers qui il se sentait vaguement coupable, et d'une femme qui était ou n'était pas le caporal Angua, et de quelqu'un dont l'expression calme lui rappelait tous les pires crimes dont il avait jamais été témoin ; Ahmed avait la forte impression qu'Offler en avait après lui ce jour-là.

« Mademoiselle Ouigues, dit-il poliment.

— Seigneur Ahmed. » Elle fit une révérence. Il salua de la tête.

« Je crois que Villequin vous attendra pour vous conduire à votre chambre quand vous le souhaitez, dit posément la duchesse. Nous dînons tôt, à sept heures. Je serai heureuse de vous montrer un peu du domaine, si vous voulez vous dégourdir les jambes après le voyage.

— Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger de quelque façon que ce soit, » dit Ahmed, avec une parfaite franchise. La duchesse avait des yeux bruns, il en était sûr, mais il ne cessait d'y apercevoir de très légères traces d'un bleu impitoyable.

« Vous ne me dérangeriez pas. Jocasta a maintenant une leçon de conversation avec dame Elsa.

— Une leçon, » répéta Ahmed, son regard glissant vers la supposée dame Elsa. Au nom des dents de travers d'Offler, qu'est-ce qu'un loup-garou en cavale aurait à enseigner à une écolière d'Ankh-Morpork ? Quelques-uns des sales tours brevetés de Sam Vimaire ? Les hommes de sire Samuel avaient été massacrés, mais la division qui s'en était prise à eux l'avait chèrement payé.

« Conversation en überwaldien, » dit dame Elsa avec un sourire de prédateur, et donnant l'impression inquiétante qu'elle savait ce qu'il pensait et trouvait ça effectivement très amusant. « Fräulein Ouigues a de bonnes bases en grammaire mais son accent doit être travaillé.

— Je vais vous laisser à vos leçons, alors, » dit Ahmed aussi gracieusement que possible. « Votre Grâce, merci pour votre offre attentionnée, mais le voyage a été long et j'apprécierais la possibilité de me reposer avant de me présenter devant dame Sybil. »

La duchesse de Sto Hélit lui jeta un bref regard sous des cils noirs qui lui fit penser à une oasis empoisonnée dans le désert, et à un homme qui avait avoué un meurtre en croyant qu'il avait encore une heure à vivre. « Bien sûr, dit-elle. Comme vous voudrez, votre Seigneurie. »

Sa voix résonnait étrangement, et l'échine d'Ahmed le démangeait. Il salua ces dames et sortit, marquant une pause d'un instant à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque pour écouter il ne savait quoi. Un commentaire ? Un rire étouffé ? Une plaisanterie indiscrète, de la part de la très jeune demoiselle Ouigues ? La supposée dame Elsa abandonnant son accent en faveur de la voix du caporal Angua ?

Il n'y avait que silence. Ahmed ne frissonna pas en s'éloignant.

Le dîner se déroulait très tôt. Ahmed descendit pour trouver les dames déjà assemblées, dame Elsa qui apportait un verre d'eau à dame Sybil et lui parlait à voix basse, sur le ton de la confidence, et la duchesse Suzanne qui inspectait une épée décorative au mur d'un œil clinique. Ahmed souhaitait plus que tout avoir une épée, mais s'il voulait maintenir la prétention d'être venu pour une visite volontaire il ne pouvait pas se montrer avec l'arme pratique sur laquelle il lui démangeait de mettre la main, et les épées de cérémonie inutiles ne se portaient pas aux dîners à la campagne. Il pouvait forcer sur son accent Klatchien et prétendre qu'il n'était pas au courant, mais dame Sybil ne savait que trop bien qu'il l'était pour que le fait qu'il porte une épée soit perçu autrement que comme une menace.

Il nota distraitement qu'il avait correctement anticipé le niveau de formalité en se montrant vêtu avec élégance et en portant les décorations (mais pas la tenue de mess) que le prince Cadram lui avait imposées. Les dames portaient des robes de soirée mais pas de bijoux - la duchesse dans une robe d'un violet sombre brillant à la coupe sévère, dame Elsa dans une tenue noire bordée de dentelle qui donnait un peu plus de corps à l'idée selon laquelle elle était en fait le caporal Angua en deuil du capitaine Fondeurenfersson, et dame Sybil dans la simple robe noire qu'elle avait portée à Ankh-Morpork. Le regard d'Ahmed se porta immédiatement sur elle.

Dame Sybil avait été… souffrante, après la mort de son époux, d'un mal pauvrement défini et déplaisant qui avait sapé ses forces et avait rendu cireux un teint autrefois rose et sain. Aux banquets officiels auxquels elle s'était consciencieusement rendue, elle avait à peine mangé. Sa robe de deuil avait eu l'air mal ajustée, comme si son poids ne voulait pas se stabiliser. De l'une des philanthropes les plus actives et citoyenne notable d'Ankh-Morpork elle était devenue une recluse, laissant ses dragons à ses assistants et l'hôpital qu'elle avait fondé aux mains de la maîtresse de la Guilde des Couturières, qui en savait très peu sur la vraie médecine, et beaucoup sur comment faire rentrer l'argent où il devait aller. Disposer d'un informateur dans l'hôpital coûtait cher ; et, comparé à toutes les autres choses que le prince Cadram et le gouverneur Rouille attendaient de lui, c'était peu risqué, mais Ahmed avait entendu dire que le seul docteur compétent d'Ankh-Morpork surveillait dame Sybil constamment.

Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux maintenant. Son visage avait repris un peu de couleurs, et ses vêtements lui allaient.

Il s'inclina, et fut surpris par la note de sincérité dans sa voix quand il dit : « Dame Sybil. Je suis soulagé de vous voir en si bonne santé. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi profiter de cette opportunité pour exprimer en personne mes condoléances pour la mort de votre mari. Sire Samuel était un homme de bien. »

Dame Sybil inclina la tête. Elle portait un lourd médaillon de deuil en or, qui brillait à la lumière des lampes. Les deux autres femmes le regardaient comme des hyènes en chasse, à l'affût.

« Merci, dit-elle. Je me souviens que vous vous compreniez bien, tous les deux. Et j'ai été très reconnaissante de votre gentillesse quand je l'ai veillé avec le pauvre jeune capitaine Carotte. »

_Je n'ai rien fait du tout_ , pensa Ahmed, mais plutôt que de laisser cette affirmation très impolie lui échapper il s'inclina une fois de plus.

Dame Sybil sourit, et tendit une main pour indiquer une chaise près de la sienne. Il salua de la tête les autres dames de la pièce, prit son siège, et accepta un verre que Villequin prépara pour lui[2] \- devant lui, en fait, avec la même bouteille qu'il utilisait pour le verre de la duchesse. Dame Sybil buvait quelque chose de similaire, quoique le liquide pâle et pétillant pouvait tout aussi bien être un genre de sharbat non alcoolisé. Dame Sybil n'avait que très peu bu à tous les événements où il l'avait vue avec un verre. La supposée dame Elsa, par contre, buvait du vin rouge sang. Avant dîner. Un choix d'apéritif marquant.

Il croisa son regard par accident, et elle eut un sourire moqueur. Il portait des boutons de manchette et des épingles en argent, ce qui était sans nul doute dépourvu de tact et inefficace, et pour quoi il n'avait aucune excuse ; il avait eu d'autres métaux à sa disposition. Il se demandait si elle pouvait le savoir.

« Je ne suis pas un vampire, votre seigneurie, » dit-elle, visiblement amusée. Elle était assise sur le sofa comme si elle était prête à en bondir et à l'égorger sans arrière-pensée. « Je bois… du vin. »

Ahmed inclina la tête poliment, déchiré entre tension et irritation. « Je crois qu'il manque quelqu'un à notre assemblée, » dit-il. En réalité, une adolescente n'était pas une menace pour lui, mais entre autres délicates insinuations quant aux rumeurs sur la disparition de Ouigues Aîné, Mademoiselle Labande avait délicatement insinué que Jocasta était une élève prometteuse que la Guilde serait navrée de perdre. Mieux valait garder un œil sur elle. 

« Jocasta est un peu jeune pour dîner en société, dit dame Sybil. Elle égaie cet endroit si merveilleusement. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans elle quand je rentrerai à Ankh-Morpork. Après la disparition de Jonathan, je ne pense pas que M. et Mme. Ouigues la laisseront m'accompagner. »

Ahmed contrôla très soigneusement son expression. « Vous comptez rentrer bientôt, dame Sybil ? Je suis sûr que vos amis seront ravis de l'apprendre.

— C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ? » dit dame Sybil avec un léger sourire, son regard chaleureux et franc.

« Je serai plus qu'heureux de vous escorter, si vous le souhaitez, » répondit Ahmed.

« Je connais Gravid Rouille depuis si longtemps que j'ai été présente à son baptême, seigneur Ahmed, vous pouvez être sûr que je comprends sa façon de penser. » Dame Sybil sirota une gorgée de son verre. « J'ai apprécié le temps que j'ai passé à Crundells, ça a été très paisible. Je n'étais pas vraiment revenue depuis que j'ai épousé Sam, la campagne ne lui réussissait pas du tout, aussi il y a moins de souvenirs douloureux ici. J'espère que vous envisagerez de rester quelques jours. Les Comtés sont très agréables à cette période de l'année, et bien sûr c'est la saison de la chasse. Je ne danse pas moi-même à présent, bien sûr, mais le bal des chasseurs est toujours un événement charmant, et je ne voudrais pas refuser cet amusement à Elsa et Suzanne. Sam m'a dit combien vous êtes intéressé par nos coutumes morporkiennes. Vous devriez apprécier. »

Ahmed commençait à avoir l'impression d'être entré dans une danse dont les trois femmes connaissaient les pas, et de n'éviter une collision honteuse (et, au vu des enjeux, probablement fatale) que par pure chance. Il essaya de faire coïncider les souvenirs de ses camarades de classe chasseurs, pêcheurs et brailleurs - dont la plupart avaient eu l'habitude d'essayer de l'étouffer malicieusement avec des serviettes au milieu de la nuit, en criant « entorchonné », jusqu'à ce qu'il ait brisé les os des quelques-uns - avec la nature gentille et plaisante de dame Sybil, et n'arriva à rien.

« Chassez-vous, seigneur Ahmed ? » s'enquit dame Elsa, doucereuse. Le vin rouge avait teinté ses lèvres.

_Oui - des gens, quand c'est nécessaire_ , voulait dire Ahmed, mais la faible étincelle dans les yeux durs de dame Elsa lui dit qu'il risquait d'obtenir une réponse qui ne lui plairait pas. « À l'occasion, dit-il calmement. Je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de chasser dans les Comtés auparavant.

— Ils méritent leur réputation. »

Ahmed soutint le regard de dame Elsa. Il avait mené une enquête assez approfondie sur le caporal Angua après avoir compris qu'elle était l'enquêteur en qui Vimaire avait le plus confiance, le bras gauche rusé pour accompagner le solide bras droit Carotte Fondeurenfersson. Il était malin de savoir une chose ou deux à propos d'un loup-garou à un poste relativement protégé quand vous protégiez une personnalité vulnérable. Il n'avait entendu parler d'aucune mort lui étant attribuée. En public, au moins, elle professait le végétarisme. (Comment y parvenait-elle, dans un pays qui ne pouvait pas se passer de viande anonyme, Ahmed n'en savait rien.) Mais qui pouvait dire comment le sac d'Ankh-Morpork l'avait changée ? Et qui pouvait être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien du caporal Angua, et non de la possibilité d'une sœur inconnue ?

« Je garderai cela en tête, dame Elsa, » dit Ahmed, et comme dame Elsa souriait, il renonça immédiatement à toute idée d'une fuite nocturne.

Le dîner fut insoutenable. La nourriture était délicieuse. Ce genre de choses finissait généralement avec un porto pris dans le calme pour les messieurs, tandis que les dames se retiraient dans un salon ; mais dans ce cas Ahmed nia tout désir de porto, puisque la situation était clairement trop sérieuse pour qu'il boive, et dame Sybil annonça qu'elle devait s'occuper de quelque correspondance en rapport avec les intérêts financiers d'Elsa, et emmena la jeune femme dans son étude avec du thé. La duchesse monta seule les escaliers vers ce que Villequin avait décrit comme le petit salon primevère.

« Votre Grâce, » dit impulsivement Ahmed, ce qu'il regretta quand elle se tourna pour baisser les yeux vers lui. À contrejour des lampes qui brillaient doucement dans les escaliers, sa robe était presque noire, bien que plus sombre que ne pouvait l'être aucun tissu vraiment noir, et une fois de plus il sentit ce frisson de reconnaissance. « Est-ce que vous comptez aussi retourner à Ankh-Morpork ?

— Peut-être. Je n'ai pas décidé. » La duchesse réarrangea minutieusement sa jupe à peine dérangée. « Mon emploi à Ankh-morpork a pris fin.

— Si dame Sybil souhaite effectivement que je l'escorte à Ankh-Morpork, je suis sûr que nous pourrions faire un détour par Sto-Hélit pour vous.

— Vous êtes trop bon, » dit calmement la duchesse. Sa voix n'était jamais chaleureuse ni amicale, avait remarqué Ahmed, même s'il était évident qu'elle avait de l'affection pour dame Sybil. « Je me souviendrai de votre offre attentionnée, mais j'ai des devoirs qui peuvent m'appeler ailleurs à tout moment.

— Des devoirs envers votre duché, sans nul doute.

— Entre autres choses. »

Ahmed commençait à sentir monter l'agacement, et commit l'erreur critique de laisser la moquerie percer dans sa voix. « Gérer les impôts, rendre la justice ?

— MON GRAND-PÈRE DIT TOUJOURS QU'IL N'Y A PAS DE JUSTICE, » dit Suzanne Sto Hélit, d'une voix qui résonnait comme les profondeurs de la mer, et le souffle d'Ahmed gela dans sa gorge. « IL N'Y A QUE NOUS. »

Il fallut un moment pour que la respiration d'Ahmed reprenne son cours, et quand cela se produisit, son souffle se précipita dans et hors de ses poumons comme le vent à travers une voile déchirée. 

« Bonne nuit, » dit Suzanne Sto Hélit, et quand elle se fendit d'une révérence minimaliste ses yeux dans la pénombre étincelaient du bleu des étoiles mourantes.

« Bonne nuit, » répondit Ahmed en écho, et il resta immobile à écouter battre son cœur dans ses oreilles tandis qu'elle se détournait et montait les escaliers.

Le précédent duc de Sto Hélit n'avait aucune relation avec son prédécesseur, un régicide qui s'était mis à dos la reine Kélirehenna dès les premières minutes de son règne. Ses parents avaient été des fermiers, qui étaient morts quand la présente duchesse devait être une enfant. Sa mère, si Ahmed se rappelait correctement ses leçons exhaustives et épuisantes sur les bons, puissants, riches et répréhensibles du Continent Central, n'avait pas de parents connus. Il se souvenait des garçons à l'école de la Guilde des Assassins qui fantasmaient sur elle quand elle avait visité Ankh-Morpork comme jeune mariée : une mystérieuse beauté aux cheveux d'argent…

_Mon grand-père dit toujours_. Les os d'Ahmed en résonnaient.

Un toussotement délicat manqua de le faire tirer et lancer un couteau. Mais il reconnut Villequin et se tourna.

« Villequin. »

Le majordome s'inclina très légèrement. « Madame voudrait vous voir dans l'étude, dit-il, si vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous retirer immédiatement. Elle apprécierait de bénéficier de vos conseils. »

Ahmed se rendit compte, quelle que soit la danse dans laquelle dame Sybil et ses deux mégères l'avaient entraîné, il avait maintenant atteint le sommet de la performance et il était sur le point de s'engager dans la figure suivante.

« Bien sûr, dit-il, en regrettant son épée une fois de plus. Je serais ravi de lui apporter mon aide. »

L'étude était une pièce chaleureuse et plaisante, aux murs lambrissés de noyer, aux lampes qui éclairaient doucement de lourds rideaux de velours et des livres reliés de cuir. Dame Sybil était assise derrière un énorme bureau, bien trop fourni en dorures et, de manière plus pratique, en tiroirs ; elle étudiait attentivement un feuillet, et quand Villequin l'annonça elle se leva poliment.

« Puis-je vous offrir du thé, seigneur Ahmed ?

— Une tasse de thé à la menthe, ce serait merveilleux, dit poliment Ahmed, si c'est possible.

— Je suis sûre que Villequin serait plus qu'heureux de vous servir. J'en prendrais une également, Villequin, s'il vous plaît. » Elle fit un signe de la tête au majordome, qui se retira à reculons, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

En une fraction de seconde Ahmed sentit l'ombre derrière lui, qui avait été dissimulée par la porte, s'épaissir, et il tira un couteau et se tourna pour contrer la menace juste au moment où le caporal Angua pressait légèrement une épée du Guet contre son estomac.

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de doute cette fois. La robe avait été retirée, et la couronne de cheveux avait été remplacée par une simple tresse. Elle portait l'uniforme complet, du casque aux bottes, et la plaque distinctive sur un collier de cuir, elle avait une lourde matraque en bois de rose dans l'autre main, et avait tout l'air de vouloir sa mort.

« Ahmed 71-heures, dit-elle posément. Alias seigneur Ahmed al-Hashashiyya.

— Suis-je en état d'arrestation, caporal ? » demanda Ahmed, en réfléchissant à toutes les façons dont il pourrait la tuer, les angles selon lesquels il pouvait frapper. Bien sûr, sans argent ou feu elle se relèverait à la prochaine pleine lune, qui arrivait dans quelques jours. Mais il pourrait parer à ça une fois qu'elle ne serait plus une menace.

L'épée appuya un peu plus fort.

« Faux, sur toute la ligne, dit le caporal Angua. Premièrement, c'est Commandant von Überwald, pour vous. Et deuxièmement, vous n'êtes pas en état d'arrestation, vous nous aidez dans nos investigations. »

Le cerveau d'Ahmed forma le mot _nos_. Sa bouche ne fut pas assez stupide pour le laisser échapper. Il jeta un coup d'œil à dame Sybil, qui s'était rassise et examinait son bout de papier. Cela ressemblait à une lettre codée ; elle avait certainement un livre de codes ouvert sur son bureau, ce qui dénotait soit une folle imprudence, soit une grande assurance.

Dame Sybil n'était pas imprudente.

« Mes félicitations pour votre promotion, dit-il.

— Merci, dit le commandant von Überwald. Lâchez le couteau. »

Il hésita. Sa chère mère lui aurait asséné une claque derrière la tête si jamais elle avait su qu'il avait seulement envisagé de se rendre, mais il soupçonnait que ce charmant duo l'avait complètement à sa merci, et s'il avait appris une chose en tant que D'reg dans une occupation décidément non-orthodoxe, c'était qu'il ne coûtait rien de gagner du temps.

« Il y a un pistolet arbalète dans le tiroir de mon bureau et je ne veux pas avoir à m'en servir, » dit dame Sybil d'un ton de reproche, en faisant une marque sur sa lettre.

Ahmed lâcha le couteau.

« Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît, » dit dame Sybil, son large dos sans protection à l'exception du loup-garou furieux qui lui arracherait la colonne s'il tentait quelque chose, et du fait qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Il y eut un long silence.

Ahmed réprima un soupir. Par les dents d'Offler. Quel était l'intérêt de les combattre ? Que défendrait-il ce faisant ? Il était évident qu'elles avaient un quelconque plan pour Libérer Ankh-Morpork, auquel il devrait être farouchement opposé, mais quel profit y avait-il à Ankh-Morpork ? C'était sans nul doute un joyau dans la main du prince Cadram, mais c'était un joyau crasseux qui absorbait l'argent comme une éponge, et se rebellait contre l'emprise bienveillante du Klatch comme une hermine enragée. Il avait prêté un genre de serment au gouverneur Rouille, théoriquement, par procuration. Et alors ? L'homme était un petit crétin toxique, qui préférait organiser des fêtes plutôt que de rebâtir la cité ou nettoyer ce qui tenait encore debout. Et il était entendu que le serment d'Ahmed ne s'appliquait que tant que le prince Cadram n'en avait pas après le gouverneur Rouille.

Il était aussi entendu qu'Ahmed était un D'reg, et que ses serments ne s'appliquaient que quand il en avait envie. C'était pourquoi, au lieu de prendre la mesure décisive qu'aurait sans nul doute préférée le prince Cadram, Ahmed avait gardé le prince Khufurah en vie et l'avait installé dans un endroit sûr et calme. Comparé à ça, se mettre hors du chemin de ces deux femmes était une bagatelle.

Ahmed s'assit.

Le commandant von Überwald s'assit en face de lui, l'épée en travers des genoux, et dame Sybil ferma son livre de codes et tourna son fauteuil de manière à leur faire face, dans un petit triangle séditieux.

« Nous aimerions vous faire une offre, dit calmement dame Sybil. L'occupation d'Ankh-Morpork doit cesser. Mais il n'y a pas de raison pour marquer cette occasion d'un bain de sang inutile, ou pour ne pas restaurer ensuite des relations diplomatiques normales. Vous avez maintenant l'opportunité de travailler avec nous pour assurer une transition sans accroc et protéger les citoyens klatchiens qui vivent en ce moment à Ankh-Morpork. »

Ahmed faillit rire, mais une part de lui était désappointée. Après son entrevue avec la duchesse Suzanne, l'apparition dramatique du commandant von Überwald, il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'un peu moins prosaïque et d'un peu plus réalisable, plutôt qu'à l'impossible présenté dans un langage diplomatique sec. « Comment allez-vous arranger cela, Madame ?

— Vous aurez les détails quand vous serez de la partie, Ahmed 71-heures, » dit le commandant von Überwald, en se penchant légèrement en avant, avec un air sombre qui rappelait Sam Vimaire lui-même à Ahmed. Si Vimaire avait été ici, il aurait fait la même tête. Si Vimaire avait vécu, ils n'auraient pas eu cette conversation.

« Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez voyager vers le nord et parler au Petit Roi pour confirmation. Je serais heureuse de vous procurer un sauf-conduit. »

Ahmed croisa le regard de ses yeux brun clair et resta fixe. Évidemment, elle menait _réellement_ des négociations secrètes avec les nains. Évidemment, de toutes les choses stupides du Disque, c'était à propos de _celle-ci_ que Rouille avait raison -

« Encore un peu, Madame, et vous allez me dire que Vétérini n'a jamais quitté la ville, » dit Ahmed.

Dame Sybil se contenta de sourire. Le commandant von Überwald renâcla.

« Je comprends que c'est personnel pour vous, dame Sybil, » tenta-t-il, et il regarda le visage de dame Sybil se faire de marbre, tandis que son cœur se fendait.

« Vous ne pourriez pas commencer à comprendre à quel point c'est personnel, » lui dit le commandant von Überwald, les pupilles étroites et les dents à demi-découvertes, du grondement sourd du loup quand un humain empiète sur son espace. « Ne faites pas comme si vous essayiez.

— Je suis désolé, » dit-il, en prenant garde d'être sincère. Après une seconde chargée de menace, le commandant von Überwald se redressa.

« Écoutez, Ahmed, c'est simple. Vous nous aidez, nous vous donnons ce que vous voulez. La sécurité des Klatchiens ordinaires, et de l'aide pour trouver l'attaquant du prince Khufurah. Oui, je suis au courant. C'est mon affaire, à moi aussi. J'étais là. Je vous ai suivi au Klatch, vous vous rappelez ?

— Comment pourrais-je oublier, » murmura Ahmed. Il ne pensait pas que le prince Khufurah s'en souvenait vraiment - il n'avait pas vu le loup, et voir une belle femme nue traverser ses appartements en courant était l'ordinaire de tout jour de la semaine finissant en i - mais Ahmed n'avait pas oublié cet épisode. Ça avait été sa meilleure chance de conclure toute cette triste histoire, et d'une façon ou d'une autre il s'était planté.

Dame Sybil eut un fin sourire. « Eh bien. Vous y voilà.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je ne vous aide pas ?

— Le pistolet arbalète est toujours chargé et Angua est plus rapide que vous, dit calmement dame Sybil. Oh, entrez, Villequin. »

La porte de l'étude s'ouvrit. Villequin entra avec une théière, trois tasses et un petit pot de miel sur un plateau, s'inclina impeccablement devant dame Sybil et déposa le plateau sur le bureau.

« Vous faudra-t-il quelque chose d'autre, Madame ? » demanda-t-il, apparemment inconscient du couteau sur le sol, de l'épée sur les genoux du commandant von Überwald ou de la mystérieuse transformation de dame Elsa.

« Non, merci, Villequin. »

La porte se referma derrière le majordome.

« Admirable, dit Ahmed. Votre personnel, je veux dire.

— N'est-ce pas, dit posément dame Sybil. Votre réponse, seigneur Ahmed. »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse. Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule réponse depuis le jour où Ahmed s'était rendu compte que son employeur lui avait demandé de protéger son frère avant de les utiliser tous les deux pour déclencher une guerre et tuer le protégé d'Ahmed pour satisfaire sa propre avidité. Ce n'était pas le premier crime que le prince Cadram avait commis sous les yeux d'Ahmed, mais le premier qui avait un nom, et une loi l'interdisant.

Il y avait des moments dans la vie de tout assassin où il était nécessaire de faire le grand saut et d'agir, et des moments dans la vie de tout D'reg où il était nécessaire de rompre un serment. Parce que c'était un mensonge, parce que quelqu'un d'autre s'était parjuré le premier, parce qu'il ne s'appliquait plus. Et il y avait des moments, aussi, dans la vie de tout policier, où il fallait faire face aux preuves.

« Oui, dit-il. Je vais aider. À ces conditions : la protection des civils, et l'investigation de la tentative de meurtre du prince Khufurah.

— Merci, » dit dame Sybil, aussi sincèrement que s'il avait eu un autre choix. Le commandant von Überwald lui fit un léger signe de tête, mais ses yeux durs ne le quittèrent pas.

Dame Sybil souleva la théière. « Du thé, seigneur Ahmed ?

— Merci, dit-il, avant d'ajouter, Juste Ahmed, s'il vous plaît. Je suis un D'reg. Nous n'avons pas besoin de titres. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] En quirmien dans le texte
> 
> [2] Les assassins, comme les femmes dans les bars, n'acceptent pas les boissons qu'ils ne voient pas servir


End file.
